Espada's yaoi movie
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: Un truc totalement débile où Grimmjow et Ulquiorra expérimentent une nouvelle fois le sadisme de Gin, Aizen et... Inoue. Et évidement, on ne peut pas vraiment compter sur eux pour se serrer les coudes... quoi que...
1. Disparition

**Espada's yaoi movie.**

**Chapitre 1 :**** Disparition (d'Hallibel).**

Base : Bleach.

Genre : Humour, n'importeuh kouaaa.

Couples : Grimmjow et Ulquiorra (c'est un peu le but de la fiction en fait…) et peut-être d'autres…

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à nous et heureusement parce que sinon, Bleach ça serait vraiment n'importe quoi et personne ne regarderait…

Note : Nous sommes deux sur cette fiction !!! L'idée est venue de Faustine qui, un soir, a imaginé le moyen le plus stupide de mettre Grimmjow et Ulquiorra en couple… Elle en a parlé à Violette (c'est vraiment bizarre de parler de soi à la troisième personne) qui, morte de rire, a proposé sa coopération. Ce… torchon se passe pendant que Orihime est retenue en captivité.

Nous voici donc parties dans une aventure périlleuse… Soutenez-nous !

Bref, lets go !

* * *

Aizen avait convoqué l'espada d'urgence. On lisait sur son visage un air grave et décidé, comme si un terrible évènement s'était produit. Une affaire qui le dépassait. Ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'on voyait des rides de soucis sur son front. Ses deux acolytes semblaient plus détendus, Gin allant même jusqu'à étouffer un rire à la vue de Grimmjow. Tousen semblait blasé, et murmurait toutes les dix secondes : « Quelle immaturité ».

-Nous pouvons commencer la réunion, annonça le maître des lieux.

-Attendez, répliqua Nnoitra, Hallibel n'est même pas là !

-C'est justement ça le problème…, murmura Gin.

-Merci Gin, je vais expliquer moi-même : aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, la prisonnière s'est échappée.

A cette déclaration, tous se tournèrent vers Ulquiorra qui ne répondit rien. Il n'écarquilla même pas les yeux pour montrer sa surprise, pourtant grande. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il tourna la tête vers Grimmjow, ce qui entraîna toute l'espada à faire de même. Se sentant jaugé, le sexta répliqua :

-C'est pas moi !

-Calmez-vous, fit le myope avec une aura glaciale. Ce n'est pas tout : Inoue Orihime aurait plus de pouvoir que nous le croyions, car elle détient Hallibel Tia. Elle a envoyé un mot accompagné d'une mèche de cheveux de la tercera.

-Je peux l'analyser si vous voulez ! On est pas sur que ce soit à Hallibel ! S'exclama Szayel tout heureux.

-Silence ! La mèche a déjà été analysée. Ce sont bien ses cheveux. Inoue Orihime a une requête : elle réclame un film yaoi sur deux membres de l'espada bien précis. Elle nous rendra Hallibel dés qu'elle aura récupéré et vu le DVD… Elle nous laisse dix jours à partir d'aujourd'hui pour le réaliser. Elle prévient qu'elle enlèvera une fille tous les jours sans que nous ne puissions rien y faire.

-Ben voyons, râla Barragan.

-Rho, des filles de moins à Las Noches, ça ne sera pas une grande perte !

-Nnoitra ! Ces femmes sont tes acolytes ! Tes compagnons de combat. Et Hallibel est une espada, comme toi ! Le gronda Tousen.

-Enfin, plus forte que toi tout de même… cru bon de rajouter Grimmjow avant d'éviter un céro mêlé à un mollard.

-Qui sont les heureux élus ? Demanda Szayel.

-Et c'est quoi le yaoi ? Questionna Yammi, curieux.

-Je t'expliquerais ça, Yammi, soupira Sommarie.

-Hum… répondit Aizen, gêné, je veux dire… ce ne sera pas facile à entendre mais j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas de moquerie et surtout pas d'effusion de sang dans ma salle de réunion, merci. Hum… Comment dire…

-Allez, dîtes-le au lieu de tourner autour du pot, s'impatienta Grimmjow, non conscient qu'il venait de creuser sa propre tombe.

Si voir Aizen chercher ses mots était rare, le voir rougir l'était d'autant plus. Gin se maudit de ne pas avoir emporté son appareil photo afin de faire un cliché collector. Il aurait pu le vendre sans peine à Momo Hinamori.

-Hum… Il s'agit de toi, Grimmjow… avec… oh, je suis désolé Ulquiorra…

Il y eu un moment de silence brisé par un bruit de rire étouffé.

-NE TE MARRES SURTOUT PAS ! Hurla Grimmjow à l'encontre de Nnoitra qui tentait tant bien que mal de contenir ses gloussements.

-Je… vais voir si il n'y a pas moyen de négocier… Continua Aizen.

-Y'a intérêt, ouai !

-En attendant, la réunion est terminée. Je vous prierais de sortir dans le calme… Je vais réfléchir à la situation.

Tandis que tous sortaient, il continua :

-Et je ne veux aucune bagarre.

-Aizen-sama ?

-Oui, quoi !? Fit l'interpellé avec violence.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger pendant vos réflexion mais…

-Parles Stark…

-Ulquiorra s'est évanouis.

* * *

Ulquiorra fut transféré dans sa chambre et Aizen, Gin et Tousen se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle de réunion.

-Comment on va faire, mais comment on va faire, pleurait le futur maître du monde en se tenant la tête dans ses mains et se roulant par terre d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

-Aizen, calmes-toi. Ce n'est pas si grave…

-Inoue Orihime. Quelle honte de l'avoir sous-estimé. Je n'ai pas voulu le dire à l'espada mais elle a bien mentionné dans sa lettre : _non négociable_.

-Bien ! Gin claqua des mains, je vais me mettre tout de suite au scénario !

-Gin, fit Aizen entre deux larmes, tu n'es pas dépassé par les évènements ?

-Voyons Aizen-sama, ce n'est pas toi qui vas tourner dans un film porno. C'est juste deux petits pions de rien du tout. Et en plus, ils se détestent. Tu ne penses pas que ce sera très divertissant ?

La passion d'Aizen pour le sadisme reprit le dessus. Il quitta son air abattu :

-Tu as raison, Gin ! Et pour m'avoir remis les idées en place, je te confie le scénario !

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire diabolique.

Dans un coin, Tousen se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi il avait trahit Soul Society…

* * *

-Je suis désolé, fit Aizen le lendemain mais Inoue Orihime n'a pas voulu négocier avec moi. De plus, une nouvelle fille a disparu.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Il s'agit d'une arrancar de seconde zone à laquelle j'ai offert une forteresse pour qu'elle arrête de me demander du pouvoir.

-Ah oui, l'espèce de fille avec des oreilles de lapin ? Fit Nnoitra avec son tact habituel.

-Bah c'est pas bien grave, renchérit Grimmjow avant de reprendre : quoi ? Mais alors, je vais devoir cou… cou…

-…coucher avec moi, c'est ça. Finit Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow vira rouge écrevisse. Soit dit en passant, cela jurait pas mal avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

-Comment arrives-tu à dire de telles choses avec détachement !?

-Ca va bien finir par arriver, non ? Répondit son désormais partenaire.

Il se tourna vers le maître des lieux :

-Si j'ai bien compris, nous n'avons pas le choix, Aizen-sama.

-Je crains fort que non.

-Et… qui est l'actif ?

-Maaah maaah, je savais bien que quelqu'un poserait la question. Eh bieeeen, Gin fit une pause pour bien marquer son auditoire, voilà !

Et il sortit d'on ne sais où une tonne de papier qu'il distribua à chacun des membres présents ainsi qu'à Aizen, Tousen et Wonderwice (Tousen lui retira illico). Nnoitra eu même droit à un double exemplaire pour Tesla ainsi que Szayel pour Il Forte.

-Bien sur, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra ont le rôle principal mais il nous faut aussi des personnages secondaires. Chacun a un rôle à jouer. Szayel, j'aimerais également briefer Il Forte, pourrais-tu me l'apporter après la réunion ?

-Eh, c'est _mon_ fraccion ! S'indigna Grimmjow.

-Grimmjow, tu as autre chose à faire que de te plaindre. Travaille plutôt ton texte.

-Ah, au fait, reprit Aizen, je tiens à signaler qu'à partir de maintenant, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow sont déclarés amants. Bien entendu, vous allez à présent partager la même chambre. Nous avons d'or et déjà muré la tienne, Grimmjow et transféré tes affaires dans celles d'Ulquiorra.

-Ce sera embêtant, répondit ce dernier, je n'ai qu'un seul lit…

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ! Hurla son « amant », hors de lui.

-Tout est arrangé, sourit Gin, Tousen vous a installé un lit double.

L'aveugle soupira comme pour dire que ce qu'il se passait était indépendant de sa volonté.

-J'aimerais bien voir une avant-première, moi, déclara Nnoitra en ricanant.

-Vas crever ! Répondit l'acteur principal (celui qui avait le plus de chances de dire cela).

-Grimmjow… fit une voix glaciale et terrifiante dans son dos, j'ai vu l'état de ta chambre malgré moi. Si tu ne laisses traîner ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois tes caleçons dans la notre, qui est au départ la mienne, tu dormiras dessus et non dans le lit, comme cela est initialement prévu.

Un vent polaire traversa la pièce. Brisé aussitôt par Szayel, tout sourire :

-J'ai ramené Aniki !

-Merci. Sortez, s'il-vous-plaît.

Les trois shinigamis rebelles restèrent seuls avec le fraccion blond. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient: le sexta avait réussi à se cacher et à dissimuler son reiatsu pour écouter leur conversation :

-Il Forte… Je sais que ton rôle ne va pas être facile. Tu vas sûrement voir ton maître, celui pour lequel tu es censé donner ta vie, avoir des relations poussées avec un autre homme. Pourras-tu le supporter ? Demanda le maître de Las Noches, une lueur étrangement amusée dans la voix.

Ce dernier commença à se lancer dans des détails sordides, scénario à l'appui. C'en fut trop pour Grimmjow qui s'enfuit en courant, les mots « sale, mouillé et essoufflé » raisonnant encore à ses oreilles.

Il constata qu'en effet, les portes de sa chambre étaient… murées. Et Szayel avait bien prévenu que ces murs étaient indestructibles. Il ne tenta même pas le coup tant il se sentait écrasé par l'humiliation qu'il allait bientôt subir au quotidien.

Prenant le chemin de la chambre du cuatra, il ouvrit le scénario distribué tantôt par Gin. Les premiers dialogues lui donnèrent envie de vomir. Aizen avait bien expliqué aux futurs acteurs le parti pris de son film : l'action aurait lieu dans le monde réel (il avait déjà installé un studio exprès) mais ils garderaient leurs vrais noms. On pouvait lire :

_GRIMMJOW : Ulquiorra, je veux te serrer encore et encore contre mon cœur pour que jamais tu n'aies froid._

_ULQUIORRA : Grimmjow… Mon amour… Réchauffes moi avec ta passion. Jamais plus tu ne souffriras._

_GRIMMJOW : Ah !_

_ULQUIORRA : Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_GRIMMJOW : Je suis si laid ! Ne me regarde pas._

_ULQUIORRA : Quoi ? Qu'as-tu fais ?_

_GRIMMJOW : J'ai pensé te tromper ! _

Affligeant. Les phrases n'avaient aucun rapport entre elles et cela suintait l'eau de rose à 200%. Enervé, Grimmjow railla sa dernière réplique pour la remplacer par :

_GRIMMJOW : __**J'ai oublié d'aller chez le coiffeur.**_

Satisfait, il continua à lire son scénar sans rien n'y changer de nouveau. Mais évidement, lorsqu'on lit en marchant, on ne regarde pas où l'on va. Il percuta un quidam :

-Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, toi, avec ton kimono de lopette et ton truc dans les cheveux à la con ? L'apostropha t'il.

L'autre l'ignora noblement et s'en fut. C'est alors qu'en regardant autour de lui, Grimmjow ne reconnut pas Las Noches :

-Merde, j'ai marché trop loin, je suis allé jusqu'à Soul Society.

Il retourna sur ses pas sans que rien de notable ne soit arrivé… Sauf peut-être du côté du shinigami au truc dans les cheveux à la con :

-Renji, demanda celui-ci, penses-tu vraiment que mon kimono fait lopette ?

A SUIVRE (enfin, l'histoire de Grimmjow, hein ? Byakuya, on s'en fout, là).

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Ah ben ouai, c'est vrai, y'a la note de fin à rédiger… Fais chier…

Bon alors pour faire vite (auteurs indignes), on va mettre en vrac les trucs marrants qui nous sont arrivés durant la rédaction de ce premier chapitre.

Déjà, pour ce qui est des soucis d'Aizen… On cherchait un synonyme de « truc », parce que « truc »… c'est pas classe. Un conseil, amies fan fickeuses : ne cherchez pas dans le dico des synonymes !!! Tout ce qu'on a pu obtenir fut « Bidule » : merci dico ! Bon, au moins, on s'est bien marrées (tellement qu'on arrivait plus à écrire la suite…). Finalement, on a mis « affaire », ça rend quand même mieux que Bidule ou Truc…

A propos du Céro « mêlé à un mollard »… Eh bien oui, le Céro de Nnoitra est un Céro buccal donc forcément…

Vous avez remarqué que les shinigamis sont modernes ? Ils utilisent des DVD, ont des caméras pour faire un film et des appareils photos ! Si c'est pas de la technologie, ça ?

« Sortez dans le calme, s'il-vous-plait »… Plus on lit cette phrase, plus on a l'impression d'écrire les aventures des espadas à la maternelle…

La partie où Grimmjow hésite : « cou… cou… » est honteusement plagiée sur le doujinshi Puzzle, où entre autres, Grimmjow ayant embrassé Ulquiorra se fait charrier par l'espada et se défend, rouge de gène, avec les mots : « It's just a k… a ki… », ce à quoi Ulquiorra répond : « A kiss, that's it ». Le fait que Grimmjow n'arrive pas à prononcer le mot Kiss était vraiment trop kawaï pour qu'on ne le réutilise pas.

On a l'impression que toutes les fan fickeuses se sont mise d'accord pour que les arrancars vivent dans un loft : ils ont des chambres immenses, des douches perso… C'est marrant et pratique, et on ne crachera pas dessus. Violette me fait remarquer (c'est Faustine qui rédige) qu'à son humble avis, ils dorment par terre, et lorsqu'ils ont le temps, sauf Stark évidement, qui a le droit au luxe d'un oreiller et d'une couverture…

Vous avez remarqué que le scénario de Gin est super trop génial ? Avec des dialogues constructifs et une intrigue marquée ? Nan, sérieux, c'était si drôle à écrire que nous allons nous reconvertir en auteurs d'Harlequins (nan, c'est pas vrai).

Voilà, voilà ! Ah, et pour finir : le lemon n'arrive pas tout de suite maaaais… il est écrit !

Quand à nos inspirations, il s'agit évidement des auteurs de ce site, donc si vraiment vous avez l'impression de vous reconnaître en lisant cela, prévenez-nous et on changera ce qui vous gène !

Un dernier mot de Faustine : Pub : ne manquez pas de chapitre 2 de _Dans ta face_ qui sortira le 30 septembre (parce qu'en fait, il n'est pas encore écrit…).

Un dernier mot de Violette : C'est la première fic que je poste sur ce site (enfin, la première où je participe pleinement !) !!!!!!!!!


	2. Présentation

**Espada's yaoi movie.**

**Chapitre 2 ****: Présentation (du film).**

Base : Bleach

Genre : Humour… non ?

Couples : Grimmjow et Ulquiorra. Et plus si affinités.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Inoue Orihime. Le matériel utilisé appartient à Aizen, il me semble…

Note : Deuxième chapiiiiiitre ! Merci à toutes ces gentilles reviews, on ne pensait pas en recevoir autant ! Au passage, nous remercions les anonymes, auxquelles nous n'avons pas pu répondre… Et si nous vous avons oublié, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester.

Les excuses pour le retard sont en fin de fic.

En avaaaant !

* * *

Grimmjow marchait en direction de la chambre d'Ulquiorra, nouvellement renommée « Chambre des amants ».

Il traînait des pieds en maugréant dans son masque des paroles incompréhensibles sur toutes sortes de sujets : Ulquiorra, Aizen, Inoue Orihime, l'absurdité de ce monde, le mec au kimono de lopette et au truc dans les cheveux à la con, Ulquiorra, la vie sexuelle des passoires, le yaoi, la psychanalyse, Ulquiorra, la trahison d'Aizen et enfin, Ulquiorra.

Rah, vraiment, ce quarta occupait toutes ses pensées avec cette histoire stupide de film yaoi !

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans un grand fracas. Et tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent : ainsi, Gin avait dit la vérité : il n'y avait bien qu'un seul lit pour eux deux.

Grimmjow s'avança. Son partenaire se tenait dos à la porte, assis sur le grand lit, la tête basse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le sexta.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

-Tu révises ton texte, sale fayot ?

Voyant qu'Ulquiorra ne semblait pas enclin à lui adresser la parole, la panthère contourna le lit, et se retrouva en face de lui.

Et soudain, ce fut le drame.

-Tri… tri… tri… tricot ! Hurla t-il dans un élan de surprise.

En effet, le quarta espada, celui qui pouvait faire des Céros incroyablement meurtriers, celui qui avait défait Ichigo, celui qui était l'homme de main d'Aizen, faisait du tricot.

Toujours sous l'effet de l'étonnement, Grimmjow avait sauté en arrière en trois bonds précipités et se retrouvait maintenant dos au mur.

-Ce n'est pas terrifiant. Murmura simplement Ulquiorra.

-Oui… juste un peu… surprenant, se reprit le bleu.

-C'est détendant, tu devrais essayer.

-Non, merci !

L'image de Nnoitra entrant dans la pièce alors qu'ils étaient tous deux en train de tricoter en prenant le thé, tels des grands-mères s'imposa dans son esprit. Non, vraiment, c'était impossible que cela arrive.

Ulquiorra reposa son ouvrage.

-Il faut travailler, fit-il encore, très calme.

-Pas envie, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

-Aizen sama nous l'a ordonné.

-M'en fous, fit l'autre, toujours aussi rebuté.

-Grimmjow, murmura Ulquiorra, d'une voix terriblement sensuelle.

L'interpellé senti son estomac se nouer dans son ventre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie ce qu'Ulquiorra lui voulait : son doigt était tendu, prêt à le Céroter.

-D'accord, céda Grimmjow.

Il fut étonné de sa propre défaite. Mais finalement, il avait bien envie de voir ce dont l'adorateur d'Aizen était capable.

-On va réviser la scène 3.

-QUOI ! Mais c'est celle du baiser !

-Justement, c'est celle qui va poser le plus de problèmes.

-Hum… rassures-moi Ulquiorra, t'as pas lu la suite ?

-Non, non, je me suis contenté d'apprendre les trois premières scènes. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la suite ?

-Je préfère ne pas te le dire, c'est mieux pour toi.

-Alors allons-y, murmura Schiffer.

_ULQUIORRA : Pourquoi me suivez-vous ?_

_GRIMMJOW : Je voulais te parler._

_ULQUIORRA : Mais qui êtes-vous ?_

_GRIMMJOW : Ecoutes-moi !_

_ULQUIORRA : Je comprends !_

-T'as compris quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Mais j'ai compris… Reprenons.

_GRIMMJOW : Accepteras-tu mes sentiments ?_

_ULQUIORRA : Mais je ne vous connais pas…_

_GRIMMJOW : Il n'est pas trop…_

-P'tain, merde ! Il n'est pas trop quoi déjà ?

Le sexta empoigna le script, lut la phrase, la relut, et parvint à la conclusion :

-Mais… elle ne veut rien dire cette phrase…

-Je sais murmura son partenaire. Continuons.

_GRIMMJOW : Il n'est pas trop tard, ni trop juste pour avoir son aimé près de soi._

_ULQUIORRA : Vous avez raison ! _

_GRIMMJOW : Oserai-je te faire l'affront d'un baiser sur ta paume._

_ULQUIORRA : Je ne le puis. J'ai beau vous connaître, je ne vous fais pas confiance._

-Roh, il est chiant.

-Tu as envie que nous passions le dialogue, Grimmjow ?

-Nan, ça ira !

_GRIMMJOW : Ah ! Ulquiorra ! Retiens-moi !_

_ULQUIORRA : Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_GRIMMJOW : Je t'aime tellement ! Si tu ne me retiens pas, tu ne partiras plus jamais._

_ULQUIORRA : Vous…_

_GRIMMJOW : Je veux te faire mien, te garder pour toujours dans mes bras. Tu vois cette neige, elle n'est pas éternelle. Ton amour pour moi sera comme elle si je ne te retiens pas. Je t'aime Ulquiorra, je pourrai me mettre à genou devant toi. Je te protègerai car tu es ma vie…_

-C'est… trop gênant, chuchota Grimmjow.

Il ne put rien dire de plus car déjà, Ulquiorra se rapprochait.

-Prends-moi dans tes bras, murmura t-il.

-C'est… c'est pas dans le texte, ça !

-Dans les didascalies…

-Bon, je te prends dans mes bras, et après ? Bégaya un Grimmjow déjà rouge de honte.

-Tu me serres… Un peu moins fort, s'il-te-plaît… Voilà… Et puis tu…

Grimmjow tremblait malgré lui. Il voyait le menton d'Ulquiorra se relever et s'approcher dangereusement. Le quarta était sur la pointe des pieds. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il les rouvrit pour observer son « amant » qui n'en menait pas large. Très doucement, Grimmjow consentit à se baisser. Il sentait maintenant le souffle de l'autre sur ses lèvres, et avait l'impression d'entendre son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine. Le contact était imminent, lorsque soudain :

-Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Aizen sama vous attend pour… oh, pardon.

L'intrus referma la porte et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Grimmjow ne savait pas s'il lui en voulait pour avoir brisé cet instant où il ressentait tant de courage, ou pour les avoir surpris dans cette situation gênante.

Ulquiorra, lui, ne semblait rien ressentir. Il se détacha de Grimmjow en soupirant :

-Allons, puisque Aizen sama nous attend.

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte, lorsque la panthère le retint :

-Attends !

-Oui ?

-Heu… je voulais dire… attends moi !

-Tu as encore quelque chose à faire ici ?

-Oui, lui répondit le bleuté, je dois… heu… je dois remettre du gel dans mes cheveux ?

-J'ignorais que tu mettais du gel. Et puis pourquoi tu me demandes la permission ?

-Parce que les fickeuses ont fait une erreur de frappe.

-Les quoi ?

-Laisses tomber.

En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, Grimmjow se mordit la langue : qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de retenir ce fayot de premier ordre ? Et puis pourquoi du gel ? Ca colle, ça pue et ça fait con ! De plus, il n'était même pas sur de trouver du gel dans la salle de bain qui leur était à présent commune.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'y en avait pas, ce qui lui donnait une excellente excuse pour ne pas en mettre (on ne sait jamais, Ulquiorra pourrait l'interroger).

* * *

En retard chez Aizen, les deux espadas se mirent à courir dans les longs couloirs de Las Noches.

-C'est de ta faute. Murmura Ulquiorra, très calme.

-C'est pas moi !

-C'est qui ?

-C'est…, Grimmjow chercha une excuse, sans succès : C'est le gel !

-Pauvre gel…

-Hein, t'as dis quoi ?

-J'ai rien dis. Cours.

-Mais pourquoi on fait pas des sonidos pour aller plus vite ?

Ulquiorra posa un main sur son front : mais quel crétin, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Sans répondre à la panthère, il commença à avancer grâce à cette merveille de la nature qu'est le sonido. De ce fait, Ulquiorra arriva bien avant Grimmjow chez Aizen, et ce fut donc le bleuté qui se fit engueuler majestueusement, à coup de « pas de respect pour tes congénères féminines » et de « Ulquiorra était là depuis longtemps, lui, ce n'est pas poli de le faire attendre ». Bouillonnant de rage, Grimmjow regardait son fayot préféré se faire congratuler pour sa ponctualité légendaire.

Enfin, ils commencèrent à tourner le film :

-Bon, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, on va commencer par toutes les scènes sobres. Après, on tournera les scènes de cul.

-C'est obligé les scènes de cul ? Parce que moi… heu… ben ça me dis pas trop, quoi…

-Grimmjow, dit Gin avec un air menaçant, as-tu déjà vu du yaoi sans scènes de cul ?

-Ben… personnellement, je ne lis pas trop de yaoi…

-C'est un tord, mon cher Grimmjow ! Dés ce soir, je te ferais fournir les meilleurs mangas yaoi que l'on puisse trouver !

-Sans façon merci.

-Ulquiorra, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Aizen, dans le même délire que son ex-fukutaicho.

-C'est-à-dire… Aizen sama… Je n'ai jamais lu de mangas yaoi…

-Tu les liras en même temps que Grimmjow, cria Gin avec un enthousiasme effrayant.

Les deux espadas reconvertis en acteurs principaux furent conduits vers le lieu de tournage, merveilleusement aménagé (merci les subordonnés de Szayel).

-On va commencer par un plan sur vous deux qui marchent vers le coucher de soleil en vous tenant la main.

-Beurk, plaça Grimmjow.

-Ce n'est pas normal, murmura le quarta, ce film n'est-il pas censé montrer notre mise en couple ? Je ne comprend rien, qu'est-ce que ça avance de nous mettre ensemble dés le début ?

-Vraiment, idiot de Ulquiorra, le gronda Gin, ce film commence par la fin, pour montrer à Orihime chan que nous avons bien respecté la happy end qu'elle nous a imposé !

-Et il était censé comprendre ça tout seul ? Marmonna Tousen, sans que personne ne l'entende.

Avec répulsion, les « amants » s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre mais soudain, Ulquiorra se retourna vivement :

-Je refuse tout bonnement de faire quoi que ce soit avec cette… cette chose ! Il empeste !

C'était la première fois qu'on voyait Ulquiorra manifester ses émotions. Ce fut une grande découverte pour tous, ce qui expliqua le grand silence qui suivit sa protestation.

_« Pourtant, dans la chambre, cela ne le gênait pas tant que ça... »_ Pensa Grimmjow, mais il se garda bien de le dire à voit haute. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé !

-Bien… Grimmjow, tu dois aller prendre une douche… Maintenant ! Ordonna Aizen, une fois remis de sa surprise.

-Oh ouiiii, oui oui ouiiii !

-Heu… Pourquoi tu jouis Gin ?

-Je la sens ! L'inspiration qui vient ! Oh, elle m'envahit tout le corps !

-Ca devient carrément pervers, là… Ronchonna Stark dans son sommeil.

-Un scène de bain, continua Gin, une scène de bain publics ! Oh, ce sera formidable ! Avec des gros plans ! Beaucoup de gros plans ! Magnifique ! Aizen, s'il-te-plait… On la fera la scène ? On la fera ?

-Oui Gin, tout ce que tu voudras, dit Aizen (qui ne voulait pas dormir sur la descente de lit cette nuit).

-Je dois changer tous mes plans ! Grimmjow, tu as vingt minutes pour te laver, et ce sera pas du luxe vu comment tu pues !

-Mais je me lave ! Hurla la panthère, hors de lui et un peu honteux.

-Heu… t'es sur ?

-Ben ouais, chui pas amnésique non plus ! Je m'invente pas des faux souvenirs juste pour le trip !

-Mais tu te laves comment ?

-Ben comme tout le monde : avec ma langue.

Inutile de décrire l'hémorragie nasale qui prit soudain Szayel, Gin et Il Forte en imaginant un tableau peu catholique (on pourra toujours demander à Gin de faire un dessin).

-Grimmjow… dit la voix d'Ulquiorra, glaciale, on ne se lave pas avec sa langue mais avec un pommeaux de douche et, à la rigueur, un gant (chez toi, je pense qu'un gant de crin serait plus approprié). De plus, si tu avait un peu de cervelle, tu saurais qu'on utilise du savon. Tu sais, le truc glissant et blanc qu'il faut passer sur tout son corps ?

Nouvelles hémorragies nasales. De la part de Grimmjow aussi.

-Tu veux que je passe QUOI sur mon corps ?

-Ben… du savon.

-Et comment ça se fabrique le savon ?

-Ben… dans des usines de savon.

-T'as déjà vu une usine de savon ?

-Non.

-As-tu une preuve de l'existence du savon ?

-Il y en a dans la douche.

-C'est louche !

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver la bouche.

-Hors de question qu'avec toi, je couche !

-CA SUFFIT ! Hurla Nnoitra en chassant une invisible mouche.

-Bon, Grimmjow, on va pas y passer cent-sept ans, vas te laver et reviens propre.

-Ulquiorra… vas l'aider… murmura Gin.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Bon alors déjà, désolées pour le retard. C'est impardonnable et vraiment nul de notre part. On a aucune excuse satisfaisante, de plus qu'on a reçut que des commentaires positifs pour cette fic.

Mais voilà, y'a des moments où on passe à autre chose, on a regardé d'autres mangas, eu d'autres coups de cœur alors bon, il nous a fallut du temps pour revenir à Bleach. On va essayer de continuer tant bien que mal, surtout que nous ne sommes pas à cours d'idées et que celle-ci nous tient particulièrement à cœur.

Bon, on rentre dans le vif du sujet : les personnages sont déjà vachement OOC, mais faut dire aussi que Ulquiorra est vraiment très très difficile à manipuler, en temps que fickeuse, et que Grimm Grimm se doit de faire avancer l'histoire. Chez nous, Gin est complètement crétinet et en même temps pervers. En fait, tout le monde est pervers, sauf Ulquiorra qui s'en fout et Yammi qui est super innocent (vous le verrez dans la suite).

Concernant l'ancien chapitre, la blague du coiffeur, qui nous paraissait la plus vaseuse, a obtenu la palme de la reconnaissance : vous nous en parlez tout le temps. Du coup, on est pas trop sures que ce chapitre vous plaise. Oh lala, dire qu'on a fait des efforts et tout… Bon, bah on va voir quelle sera la blague vaseuse de ce chapitre (c'est un concours ?)

Ah, la conversation super space sur le savon a été complètement improvisée. On adore ce genre de petits imprévus, et on est très contentes de pouvoir écrire cette fic, rien que pour ça.

A dans six mois pour le prochain chapitre (on déconne… on espère…).

Merci d'avoir lu, vous êtes les meilleures !


	3. Le savon

**Espada's yaoi movie.**

**Chapitre 3 ****: Le savon (et la douche).**

Base : Bleach

Genre : Heu… humour on pense… Quoi que là, c'est plus du n'importe quoi qu'autre chose…

Couples : Grimmjow X Ulquiorra, dans ce sens et dans l'autre. Et autres si envie nous prend.

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à nous et on en veut toujours pas : ils sont trop durs à manipuler dans une fic, alors on n'imagine même pas dans la vraie histoire.

Note : Dans la foulée du deuxième, on écrit le troisième chapitre. On espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture, à bientôt en fin de fic.

* * *

-Alors récapitulons : pour se laver, il faut de l'eau…

-Ca, c'est dans la douche ! Fit Grimmjow, tout content d'avoir retenu quelque chose.

-TOUT se fait dans la douche ! Ensuite, tu as besoin de savon. On s'arrêtera là pour le moment, le gant de crin, ce sera pour la prochaine leçon.

-Ok !

Grimmjow, sans savoir pourquoi, était très excité par ce nouveau jeu. C'était complètement inconnu pour lui et cela l'amusait bêtement, malgré sa réticence :

-Mais attend ! Hurla t-il alors que Ulquiorra lui expliquait comment ne pas dévisser les robinets en les tournant.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est de L'EAU !

-Je sais, répondit Ulquiorra, encore très calme, on en a déjà parlé.

Les cheveux du sexta se hérissèrent sur son crâne, tels les poils d'un chat. Il fit deux bonds en crabe et regarda son « partenaire » avec une expression de défi :

-J'irais pas.

-Tu iras, affirma l'autre.

-J'irais pas.

-L'eau n'a jamais, au grand jamais fait rétrécir personne…

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais !

Le brun commença à se lasser de ce petit affrontement puéril :

-Grimmjow, tu es un espada, tu as une forme humanoïde, tu n'as pas de poils et…

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?!

-Je voulais dire : tu n'as pas de fourrure et tu sècheras absolument normalement ! Alors vas te doucher avant que je te cérote !

-Mais…

-Et puisque tu as protesté, tu te laveras aussi les cheveux !

Sur cette sentence terrible, Ulquiorra sortit de la salle de bain et ferma la porte, bien décidé à rester devant jusqu'à ce que ce déchet ambiant se soit lavé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ulquiorra entendit des sons qui devaient être à peu près dans ces consonances là :

« Zioup-Aaah-Zioup-Reeeeuh-Zouip-Shploutch-Bonk-Ehu-Flop-Nnia-Shboung-Raaaah ! »

Paniqué, le quarta entra dans la salle de bain en trombe, se questionnant sur la durée de vie restante de son camarade de chambrée.

Grimmjow était nu, visiblement allongé à moitié dans la douche et à moitié sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et ostensiblement énervé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Eh bien, expliqua Grimmjow, Zioup : j'ai tourné le robinet, Aaah : c'était glacé, Zioup : j'ai tourné l'autre robinet, Reeeeuh : c'était brulant, Zouip : le savon m'a glissé des mains, Shploutch : il a glissé, Bonk : je me suis cogné en voulant le ramasser, Ehu : j'ai eu mal, Flop : j'ai glissé, Nnia : la cabine de douche s'est ouverte, Shboung : chui tombé, Raaaah : j'ai crié. Ca te va ?

-… T'es vraiment pas aidé…

-Pourquoi tu m'aiderais pas ? Demanda Grimmjow sans voir le mal.

-C'est une idée, murmura Ulquiorra, comme ça on auras encore plus l'air gays.

-Si tu m'aides pas, ça va durer trois heures et ça me soule de passer trois heures dans de l'eau.

Pour toute réponse, le numéro quatre mit l'eau à la bonne température.

-Plus chaud, ordonna Grimmjow en sentant la morsure du froid.

L'espada civilisé augmenta la pression d'eau chaude :

-Aaanh, c'est trop bon, murmura Grimmjow tandis que Ulquiorra rougissait très discrètement.

-Bon, tu le prends ou quoi ?

Mais lorsqu'il vit que son homologue tenait le pommeau complètement à l'envers (oui, c'est possible), le quarta perdit patience :

-Bon, on va faire simple.

Ulquiorra commença à se déshabiller, sous les yeux horrifiés de Grimmjow, qui dit avec toute la classe le caractérisant :

-Heu… Pourquoi tu te désapes ? Tu vas pas me sauter quand même ?

-C'est poli, c'est beau, c'est distingué, commenta Ulquiorra doucement.

Il prit l'objet des mains de Grimmjow et commença à se mouiller le torse :

-Tu vois ? Comme ça.

Il le tendit à l'autre qui reproduit le geste avec beaucoup de concentration, en évitant tout de même de regarder le corps blanc de son vis-à-vis.

Le corps en question commença à se savonner.

-Attends ! Pas si vite ! Y'a qu'un savon !

-T'as qu'as attendre ton tour.

-Mais j'vais jamais retenir !

-T'es trop con… lâcha Ulquiorra, très calmement.

Avec un mini céro, il divisa le savon en deux et en tendit une moitié au bleuté.

Jaggerjack commença à imiter ses mouvements avec application.

-Il faut laver tes cheveux. Ca me soule de t'expliquer : agenouilles toi.

Choqué, la panthère répondit :

-Je ne m'agenouille devant personne !

-Ce n'est pas pour te soumettre, Grimmjow, mais tu es plus haut que moi et ça va être difficile de te laver la tête autrement.

-Nan mais attends ? Ca veut dire que je dois mettre ma tête face à ton entrejambe ?

-Non, tu me tournes le dos.

-Ah non, ça marche pas comme ça ! Tu vas me céroter ! On est tout de même ennemis jurés, toi et moi !

-J'ai jamais juré d'être ton ennemi : tu m'es totalement indifférent.

-QUOI ! S'étrangla Grimmjow, furieux.

-Bon, on va pas y passer la journée. Et personnellement, je ne préfèrerais pas que tu mettes ta bouche pleine de dents à proximité de mon corps. Alors tournes toi.

Très tendu, le pseudo-félin se retourna et s'affaissa de quelques centimètres. Il ne put retenir un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son ennemi juré (d'après lui) dans ses cheveux. Ulquiorra malaxait cette touffe bleue sans douceur, en faisant mousser le champoing entre ses doigts. Soudain, il s'écria :

-Mais… Grimmjow… Tu as des puces !

-Oh non ! J'ai dû les chopper dans le monde réel ! Répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait normal.

-Comment t'aurais pu les attraper ?

-Ben, j'ai combattu contre Ichigo Kurozaki, il devait en avoir.

Ulquiorra se sentit soudain très très fatigué :

-Les humains n'ont pas de puces. Ce sont les animaux qui en portent… normalement.

-Ah, je sais, c'est quand j'ai bouffé le chien !

-Quel chien ?

-Oh, un clébard qui me soulait.

-Tu l'as mangé ?!

-J'aime pas les chiens.

-C'est pas une raison !

Après un temps de silence, où on n'entendit que les mains du quarta fourrager dans les cheveux de Grimmjow, le brun demanda :

-C'était bon au moins ?

-Non, c'était dégueu, mais je pense que ça te plairait.

-Sans façon, merci.

Et la scène continua. Une fois que Grimmjow fut propre comme un sou neuf, Ulquiorra lui tendit une serviette toute chaude, puis sortit de la pièce pour remettre ses vêtements. Il entendit soudain tout un concert de jurons et revint dans la salle de bain, avec un sentiment de déjà vu.

Grimmjow était tombé à terre : il s'était débrouillé, on ne sait comment, pour faire un nœud dans la serviette et était empêtré à l'intérieur. La scène aurait pu être drôle, mais Ulquiorra avait autre chose à faire que de jouer à démêler les idiots.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

-Mais RIEN ! Voulu protester le bleu.

-Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'elle s'est emmêlée toute seule, si ?

-Mais elle S'EST emmêlée toute seule.

-Et moi, chui Aizen…

-Did'donc Ulquiorra, je ne le remarque que maintenant mais t'es vachement moins coincé depuis qu'on vit ensemble.

-Oh mon dieu… pardon, oh Aizen-sama.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu parles comme un vieux couple.

-Il faut être deux pour faire un couple.

-Je suis abasourdi.

Et le quarta sortit de la pièce, laissant Grimmjow lacérer sa serviette. C'était une vengeance parce que ce dernier avait raison : il était beaucoup plus éloquent au contact du sixième espada. Pourquoi donc ce revirement de personnalité ? Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être froid et distant avec tout le monde. Tout ça, c'était à cause de ce stupide film yaoi. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il pense à lire la suite du script pour savoir quelles étaient les horreurs qui l'attendaient.

Ses réflexions furent coupées par le hurlement de Grimmjow, qui toussait tout ce qu'il pouvait. A tous les coups, il avait essayé de déchirer la serviette avec ses dents et l'avait avalé.

Et dire qu'il allait falloir qu'ils s'embrassent…

* * *

-Bon, boulot boulot, fit Gin qui claqua dans ses mains en voyant arriver les deux acteurs principaux .

On entendit soudain des chuchotements féminins :

-Oh, ils ont l'air propres tous les deux.

-Oui, pas seulement Grimmjow…

-Tu crois qu'ils auraient…

-Ooh…

-Kya !

-Loly, Ménoly, un peu de silence. Et arrêtez d'espionner en douce ce tournage. Vous avez du travail, les gronda Aizen en arrivant derrière elles.

Les deux filles grommelèrent en disant que tous les mecs étaient pris par ce stupide film et que du coup, elles devaient se taper tout le boulot.

-Et pas de plaintes ! Reprit le maître de Las Noches avec un demi sourire paternel.

Ulquiorra s'avança vers le myope :

-Aizen-sama, il nous faudrait de la lotion antipuces pour ce soir.

-Oui, oui, d'accord Ulquiorra, tu auras… QUOI ?!

-De la lotion antipuces, répéta le quarta.

-Encore du lubrifiant ou des capotes, j'aurais compris mais de la lotion antipuces, c'est vraiment trop glauque, lâcha Nnoitra.

-C'est pour Grimmjow… Il a des puces.

-Oh non, murmura Aizen, c'est pas possible.

-C'était un accident ! Se défendit Grimmjow.

-Pff, tu parles comme une fille en cloque… Siffla le quinta avec un regard méprisant.

-C'est d'accord, tu l'auras ta lotion. Je ne veux juste pas savoir plus, trancha l'ex-shinigami avec un soupir.

-Bon, on la fait cette première scène, on la fait, dis dis dis ! Demanda Gin.

Depuis qu'on lui avait donné le contrôle des opérations, l'ancien capitaine trépignait sur place à chaque fois que le film était évoqué. Il semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir, et à torturer les deux espadas vedettes, et à écrire le scénario. En confiant ce projet à son bras droit, Aizen découvrit chez lui un goût prononcé pour les histoires à l'eau de rose. A moins que ce ne soit que pour faire chier les deux acteurs principaux.

-On va tourner cette scène dans le studio aménagé, fit Tousen sur un ton mécanique, comme s'il s'était soudain transformé en robot.

En vérité, le futur troisième maître du monde déprimait depuis que ce film avait été annoncé. Il avait décidé de prendre tout cela avec stoïcisme et pour ce faire, appliquait la stratégie «il n'y a personne dans mon cerveau, revenez plus tard ou laissez un message». Seul Wonderwice lui accordait encore un peu de réconfort avec ses babillements tout innocents.

-Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, on se tient la main ! Entonna Gin, Allez, allez, plus vite que ça. Rho, vous êtes trop mignons !

-Reculez, reculez, fit Szayel qui était devant ses machines afin de fixer le coucher de soleil artificiel, Reculez, voilà, c'est par-fait !

-Heu… on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Grimmjow qui se sentait un peu ridicule.

-Ulquiorra, tu met ta tête sur l'épaule de Grimm. Voilà, nickel. Grimmjow, prends Ulqui par l'épaule plutôt. Nan, pas comme ça, faut que vous ayez l'air amoureux, bordel !

-Comme si c'était facile !

-Ah, c'est su-per ! Vous êtes formidables ! Voilà, maintenant marchez lentement et… nan !

L'inévitable arriva : les pieds de Ulquiorra s'emmêlèrent avec ceux de Grimmjow (ou alors l'inverse, personne n'ayant vu ce qu'il s'était passé) et ils manquèrent de tomber. L'atmosphère romantique était plombée. En riant, Szayel avait appuyé sur le mauvais bouton et la Macaréna retentit dans toute la pièce.

Tous les espadas plus Gin (exit Grimmjow et Ulquiorra) étaient pliés, et même Aizen s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître un sourire trop grand.

-Mais quel est le con qui a enregistré la Macaréna dans la bande-son ? Demanda Aaroniero entre deux hoquets de rire (ce qui était un peu dégoutant, vu son apparence).

-Ta gueule et continues à servir à rien, lui répliqua l'espada aux cheveux roses qui essayait de se calmer.

-On se reprend, déprima Tousen, toujours avec sa voix de robot.

Une fois que tout le monde se fut calmé et le silence revenu, la scène recommença.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux qui seraient surement gardés dans les archives personnelles de Szayel ou de Gin, mais jamais au grand jamais détruits, les deux acteurs finirent par trouver un terrain d'entente : on finit ça le plus rapidement possible afin d'arrêter de se taper la honte.

Il se contentèrent donc de s'éloigner, enlacés. Ils marchaient d'un même pas : même si ça faisait vraiment trop cliché, cela évitait une nouvelle chute malencontreuse.

-Génial ! Hurla Szayel, presque aussi excité que Gin.

-Maintenant, on va faire les voix off ! Ordonna le shinigami sur-cité.

Les deux futures stars s'avancèrent vers lui :

-On doit dire quoi ?

-C'est là ! Vous parlez chacun votre tour.

-Oh non, murmura Grimmjow lorsqu'il vit le texte :

_ULQUIORRA : En le rencontrant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela finirait ainsi._

_GRIMMJOW : En le rencontrant, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il ne serait qu'à moi._

_ULQUIORRA : Son nom._

_GRIMMJOW : Sa voix._

_ULQUIORRA : Son corps._

_GRIMMJOW : Ses bras._

_ULQUIORRA : Tout ce qui a été lui et fut un jour moi._

_GRIMMJOW : Tout ce qui nous ressemble et finit par ne faire qu'un._

_ULQUIORRA : La douleur._

_GRIMMJOW : Le plaisir._

_ULQUIORRA : Tout ce qui fait partie du quotient._

_GRIMMJOW : Tout ce que je veux partager avec lui._

_ULQUIORRA : Tout cela se résume en une seule petite phrase._

_GRIMMJOW : Tout cela, c'est nous, c'est toi._

_ENSEMBLE : Je t'aime._

-Oh, j'ai cru que j'y arriverais pas, souffla Grimmjow après ce long effort.

-Va falloir recommencer : Ulquiorra, tu n'y crois pas !

-Comment je pourrais y croire ?

-Je sais pas moi, pense à un truc que t'aimes…

-Le tricot ? Voulu demander le quarta, mais Grimmjow lui mit un main devant la bouche pour le faire taire.

-On y va !

Au bout de trois heures, cette première scène fut enfin complète. Il ne manquait que le montage. Szayel promit de faire pour le lendemain.

Après un bref repas, les espadas décidèrent d'aller se reposer.

Mais une nouvelle épreuve attendait les deux personnages principaux de cette histoire : les mangas yaoi que Gin avait gentiment déposé sur le lit avec de petits commentaires : _bonne nuit !_

* * *

Pendant l'après-midi, dans la « chambre des amants », deux arrancars ménagers étaient de passage :

-Putain, ils ont foutu de la flotte partout.

-Ca a dû être intense : ils ont même cassé la porte de la douche.

-On fait quoi ?

-On en informe Aizen-sama ?

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Bouh ! Troisième chapitre de torché avec moins de six mois d'écart (fières). En vérité, ce chapitre a été fini le jour même où on a mis le deuxième en ligne. On se sent motivées, là !

Pas mal de choses ont été écrites sur le tas et non prévues, c'est pour ça qu'on aime écrire.

Notre Ulquiorra est un peu trop cynique et bavard, mais après tout, pourquoi pas (tentent de se rassurer)… Et notre Grimmjow est complètement attardé ! C'est pas trop trop grave, on pense mais fallait juste qu'on dise qu'on était conscientes de ça…

La blague foireuse du chapitre deux est Gin ! Apparemment, son côté OOC plaît, on va donc continuer dans cette voie !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	4. Morphée

**Espada's yaoi movie.**

**Chapitre 4 ****: Morphée (et mangas yaoi)**

Base : Toujours Bleach. Cette page de présentation vraiment trop inutile quand on fait plusieurs chapitres.

Genre : On va pas faire du angst vu comment c'est partit…

Couples : Ichigo X Ishida. Nan, c'est pas vrai. C'est toujours Ulquiorra et Grimmjow (on change de sens pour une fois).

Disclaimer : C'est toujours pas les nôtres.

Note : Déjà le quatrième chapitre… Déjà… On va en profiter pour remercier les reviews anonyme qui nous donnent du baume au cœur depuis le premier chapitre : **Fany**, **Girafe25**, **Yuki Hime** (à présent **Ayaame**, inscrite), **Menoly**, **Nana,** **Kira** (X2), **Mayuu** (X2), **Ashérit** (X2), **Fifi**, **Midoriko-chan**, **Claire**, **Akuma no uta**, **Kuchikirukia**, **Tam**, **Fresa**, **Gun d'Ange**, **Amandine** (liste non exhaustive) : merci à toutes de votre soutien ! On remercie aussi les non-anonymes mais à elles, on peut leur répondre donc voilà, quoi…

Juste une petite précision concernant ce chapitre : pour les plus prudes, on va vous demander de fermer les yeux parce qu'il y a une suggestion de lemon à la fin…

Cette fois-ci, nos espadas préférés vont en baver… littéralement !

* * *

-Nan, c'est pas possible, j'lirais pas !

Grimmjow s'était assis en croisant les bras dans un coin de la pièce et commença à bouder comme un gamin. Ulquiorra, sans s'énerver, prit un manga qui ne lui semblait pas trop hard (Gin avait écrit dessus : _ennuyeux_) et lui envoya dans la figure :

-Cui là n'a pas trop l'air méchant. Tu devrais commencer par ça.

-Mais pourquoi ? On a qu'à dire qu'on les a lu et puis c'est tout !

-Je suis sur que Ichimaru-sama nous posera des questions. On peut pas y couper, mais on peut se partager la tâche.

-Genre j'en lis un et toi tous les autres ?

-Genre on lis la moitié chacun. Allez, au boulot.

Toujours inconfortablement installé dans un coin de la chambre, le sexta ouvrit le livre. Oh ! Ca commençait un peu comme le film qu'ils tournaient.

Au fur et à mesure des pages, Grimmjow se faisait de plus en plus chier. Les dessins laissaient à désirer et l'histoire était plate :

-Ca me soule. Y'a pas de baston.

-Heu… répondit la voix de Ulquiorra, un peu gênée, dans le mien, y'en a si ça te dis…

-Ah ouais, fais voir !

Au moment où le bleuté bondissait, Ulquiorra tourna la page et se trouva face à… un lemon en gros plan.

-Oh… fut la seule réaction de Grimmjow.

On voyait sur la page celui qui semblait être le héros de l'histoire, couvert de sang et qui embrassait à pleine bouche un homme visiblement beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Ils étaient clairement en plein acte, avec des images approfondies de chaque parties de leur corps. De plus, les bulles de paroles ne contenaient que certains mots, plutôt crus : «_ah, oui, vas plus vite, plus fort, aaah, je la sens… si profond, aaaaaah ! »_.

Les deux espadas se regardèrent en rougissant (même si cela ne se voyait pas sur Ulquiorra).

-Attends… Demanda Grimmjow, Il met QUOI où ?

-Je pense que cela se voit suffisamment : il met son (le brun rosit légèrement) sexe dans le… l'… enfin, tu vois quoi de l'autre.

-T'es pas suffisamment explicite, le taquina la panthère.

-Tu veux quand même pas que je te fasse un dessin ?

-C'est bon, j'en ai suffisamment sous les yeux.

Plus pour lui-même que pour son homologue, le sexta rajouta :

-Alors c'est là que ça se met…

Ils retournèrent au manga où les héros avaient arrêté leurs ébats un moment pour repasser aux préliminaires, on ne sait pourquoi (ce manga ne semblait pas vraiment bien construit… à moins que les pages n'aient pas été assemblées dans l'ordre…)

-Il a pas honte, lui, fit Grimmjow en désignant le héros qui faisait une fellation à son seme.

-Pourquoi il devrait avoir honte ? C'est juste un personnage…

-Mouais mais bon…

-Tu le veux ?

-DE QUI ?

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu m'as demandé si je voulais QUOI ?

-Ben, le manga…

-Ah… euh… j'ai pas trop envie de lire ça tout seul.

-Tu veux qu'on le lise à deux ? Demanda le quarta avec une petite hésitation.

Pour toute approbation, le bleuté tourna la page. De nouveau, il y avait un gros plan sur la pénétration du uke :

-Rah, mais c'est pas possible ! Ils font que ça ou quoi ?

-C'est le but du manga.

Les deux espadas continuèrent à lire durant une partie de la nuit, serrés l'un contre l'autre sans s'en rendre compte. Grimmjow détaillait le manga et faisait souvent de petits commentaires. Ulquiorra se taisait.

Ils enchainèrent donc les livres les uns après les autres. Bientôt, plus rien ne les gênaient. Ils essayaient de retenir les passages importants afin de bien répondre aux questions de Gin le lendemain (ils étaient à présent surs qu'il ne manquerait pas de leur demander leurs lectures).

Grimmjow tenait le bord droit du livre et Ulquiorra le gauche. Comme les mangas sont de petit format, ils étaient obligés de se tenir très près l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

Le réveil posé en évidence sur une des tables de nuit qui complétaient le lit indiquait deux heures et demi.

-Si on allait se coucher ? Demanda le quarta en étouffant un bâillement.

En voyant cette scène inhabituelle (Ulquiorra fatigué), la panthère se sentit soudain tout chose : il était le seul à pouvoir voir le brun dans cet état et cela le gênait quelque peu.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les oreillers. Le chemin ne fut pas long puisqu'ils étaient auparavant couchés dans la largeur du double size. Ceci s'était aussi produit inconsciemment, sans comprendre à quel moment la position assise était devenue couchée-et-intime.

C'est en entrant dans le lit que Grimmjow découvrit la bonne nouvelle : un autre mot de Gin signalant gentiment que _les capotes sont dans le tiroir de la table de nuit de gauche. Bonne nuit_.

* * *

-Ce côté-là, c'est le mien !

De son ongle, Grimmjow sépara le matelas en deux parties distinctes.

-Si tu dépasse cette limite, je… je… je t'éclate la tronche ! Hurla t-il.

-Pas de risques. Fais gaffe à pas mettre des poils partout.

-Je suis pas un chat ! Salaud !

Pensant que le bleuté devait être très fatigué pour avoir une répartie si faible, le quarta se coucha sans répondre.

Grimmjow fit de même et ils s'endormirent sans parler plus. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une soirée pyjama, non mais oh !

Le lendemain, Ulquiorra sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le cou. Il s'éveilla doucement, sans chercher la cause de ce dérangement. Un ronflement lui parvint. Ronflement qui semblait beaucoup trop près !

Avec appréhension, il ouvrit les yeux. La panthère était couchée contre lui, dépassant largement la limite imposée la veille.

-Grimmjow… Murmura t-il.

-Myaaa… Répondit l'autre dans son sommeil.

-Grimmjow, debout.

L'atmosphère se fit polaire. Un vent glacial venu d'on ne sait où traversa la pièce. Le sexta sentit qu'il était en danger. Il ouvrit un œil et vit un truc noir : il avait la tête enfouie dans les cheveux de Ulquiorra.

-Connard ! Je vais t'exploser !

-Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, regardes donc de quel côté tu es.

-Chui hétéro !

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de quel bord tu es mais de quel côté tu es.

-Oups.

Grimmjow s'aperçut qu'en effet, le tord était sien.

-Je vais dans la douche. Ne me suis pas.

-Franchement, ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée.

Et le brun s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Le bleuté, resté seul, se sentait abandonné par sa source de chaleur. En effet, il avait toujours été, du plus loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, un grand frileux et le corps d'Ulquiorra dégageait une source de chaleur incroyable. On n' aurait pas dit en le voyant, surtout qu'il possédait la compétence vent glacial de la mort qui tue. Compétence commune avec Byakuya Kuchiki, dont on a rien à faire ici.

Ulquiorra commença à se dévêtir devant le grand miroir qui ornait le mur (cadeau empoisonné d'Ichimaru ? On ne savait jamais avec lui). Il s'observa de toutes les coutures pour vérifier, malgré lui, que Grimmjow ne lui avait rien fait durant la nuit. Quand soudain :

-GRIMMJOW ! ENFOIRÉ ! T'AS BAVÉ SUR MES CHEVEUX !

* * *

Un fois ce petit incident réparé, le quarta convoqua le félin dans la salle de bain pour l'heure fatidique de la lotion antipuces :

-Je sais que tu y vas à reculons, mais donne un peu du tien.

-J'avance pas à reculons, j'ai pas envie de me cogner… Lui répondit le bleuté.

-Mais quel con, mais quel con…

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Rien… Viens là.

Comme il l'avait fait la veille, Grimmjow s'agenouilla pour laisser à son compagnon d'infortune le soin de le shampooiner, tout en faisant de petites remarques :

-Aïe, pas si fort. Tu m'as tiré un cheveu ! Mais aïeuh ! T'es vraiment pas délicat ! Je vais le dire à Aizen. Hé, c'était une blague, arrêtes de frotter si fort ! Stopeuh !

Remarques que Ulquiorra ne prenait pas du tout en compte, évidement.

Après cette torture capillaire, ils s'habillèrent, mangèrent un maigre repas apporté par Il Forte et se rendirent au studio de tournage, où ils furent accueillis avec moult fracas. Voulant connaître la cause de ce raffut, Ulquiorra questionna Szayel :

-Une autre fille a été enlevée : il s'agit de Cirucchi Thunderwitch. A ce rythme là, y'aura plus aucune femelle dans quelques jours. Enfin, j'en ai un peu rien à foutre en même temps.

-En gros, ce que tu veux dire, c'est que nous allons devoir redoubler d'efforts pour que ce film avance.

-En gros… ouais…

* * *

_ULQUIORRA : Monsieur ?_

_GRIMMJOW : Vous désirez ?_

_ULQUIORRA : Je suis nouveau ici, pourriez-vous m'indiquer mon bureau ?_

_GRIMMJOW : Avec plaisir, quel est votre nom ?_

_ULQUIORRA : Je me nomme Ulquiorra Schiffer._

_GRIMMJOW : Je vais vous y conduire. C'est rare de voir d'aussi beaux employés dans ces locaux._

_ULQUIORRA : Vous n'êtes pas employé ?_

_GRIMMJOW : Si, pourquoi ?_

_ULQUIORRA : Je…je vous trouve très séduisant._

_GRIMMJOW : Merci. C'est ici._

_ULQUIORRA : Oh, mais pourquoi me poussez-vous à l'intérieur ?_

_GRIMMJOW : Vous me trouvez séduisant, non ?_

_ULQUIORRA : Je vous en prie !_

-Stop, stop ! Coupez ! S'écria Gin avec un sourire.

-Hein ?

-Y'a une erreur. C'était parti en cacahouète et on a du élaguer. Donc en fait, on arrête là.

-Mais… Dans ce cas, c'est illogique !

-Il n'y a pas de logique à proprement parler dans un manga yaoi, rétorqua Ichimaru sur un ton d'expert, vous avez bien lu ceux que je vous ai apporté, non ?

-Heu… ben oui…

-Mythos ! Plaça Nnoitra.

-Bien, Gin frappa dans ses mains, je vais vous faire un contrôle de lecture. On commence par Ulquiorra : dans l'acte sexuel, qui fait quoi à qui ?

-Le seme, l'actif en général, est celui qui s'occupe de tous les plans sexuels, y compris de rassurer le uke, qui est passif, répondit le quarta sur un ton monotone.

-C'est un peu cliché, mais c'est ça ! Grimmy, dans le manga yaoi _Passions_ _interdites et chantilly_, pourquoi le brun refuse t-il les avances du blond ? Je veux des citations et le nom des personnages.

-C'est pas juste ! Ulquiorra a eu une question super facile ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui me tape les citations ?

-Tu n'as pas lu ? Ta place d'espada est en jeu…

Conscient que Gin ne mentait pas, Grimmjow répondit d'un trait :

-Le brun qui s'appelle Brandon a refusé les avances du blond Sébastien parce qu'il ne veut pas d'une relation sans lendemains : « _Cela ne me fera que souffrir et toi aussi »_. Il a déjà eu une mauvaise expérience avec le roux qui s'appelle Cristiano : « _Je ne te verrais plus, Brandon, je n'aime pas les hommes qui s'accrochent »_ et à ce moment là, Brandon pleure :_ « C'est comme si l'on m'arrachait le cœur »_. Cette expérience l'à tellement traumatisé qu'il a peur de se rapprocher de quelqu'un. A ce moment là, Sébastien lui répond…

-Hors sujet ! Mais je suis épaté : tu l'as vraiment lu ! Bon, à toi Ulquiorra : cite-moi l'ordre des actions dans une relation sexuelle.

-Hum… C'est embarrassant.

-Je ne te demande pas d'être embarrassé. Juste de me répondre.

-Heu… D'abord, un baiser léger, puis un approfondissement avec la langue –il faut que je fasse des citations aussi ?

-Non, Ulquiorra, tu n'en as pas besoin. Répondit Aizen tandis que Grimmjow murmurait « sale fayot ! »

-Hum… Ensuite, les deux partenaires s'allongent sur le lit…

-Fais-moi plaisir :au lieu de dire « les deux partenaires », dis plutôt « Grimmjow et moi ».

-Heu… je… d'accord. Grimmjow et moi nous allongeons sur le lit… Je… Enfin… Je commence à déshabiller mon partenaire en lui caressant l'arrière train et…

-Chui pas un cheval, cria Grimmjow, et puis pourquoi chui le passif ?

-On s'en fout Grimmjow, c'est juste pour l'exemple.

-Chui pas un exemple !

-Je le caresse partout sur tout le corps, continua Ulquiorra sans se soucier de la panthère, et je commence à descendre vers son… heu… son… enfin… son… sexe, quoi… Je le lèche afin qu'il se détende et je commence à le pénétrer avec mes… mes doigts… J'y vais progressivement afin de ne pas le brusquer. Enfin, lorsqu'il est bien prêt, je peux le prendre. Heu… Je commence par le faire s'habituer à ma présence et puis j'entame des vas et viens rapides et enfin, je me retire pour jouir sur lui… Heu… c'est tout.

-Eh bien, quel gentleman !

-En quoi c'est un gentleman ?

-Voyons Grimmjow, il n'a pas joui en toi mais sur toi ! C'est important de le souligner !

-Je… je… Vous êtes tous méchants !

-Ce… c'est quoi cette insulte de merde ? Demanda Nnoitra, choqué à vie.

-Du calme, fit Aizen de sa voix paternelle, Grimmjow est juste un peu chamboulé, ce qui est normal après une telle confession.

-Il a rien confessé du tout !

-Bien, reprit Gin, à toi Grimmjow ! Décris-moi en détails la scène la plus érotique, selon toi, du _Paradis des hommes sexys et musclés virilement_, s'il te plaît.

-Je… Enfin, on va dire que c'est la scène du yukata. Celle où Sasukimatoro enlève celui de Taburakoito parce qu'il trouve qu'il est mieux sans…

-Citation s'il te plaît…

-Je… « _Pourquoi donc cacher un corps si bien construit. Montres le moi »_ Au début, Taburakoito résiste parce qu'il n'est pas sur l'île des gays sexys et musclés virilement pour se trouver un partenaire mais pour profiter de ses vacances : «_ Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas bien saisi ce que vous me vouliez »_. Alors Sasukimatoro lui dit qu'il l'aime et ils s'embrassent… et… je peux arrêter là ?

-On va dire que c'est bon, tu as donné assez de détails… On va se remettre au boulot.

Alors que tous se remettaient en place, Aizen glissa à Gin :

-Did donc, où as-tu acheté tous ces mangas yaoi ?

-Oh, j'ai envoyé Tousen les choisir…

-Ce n'est pas possible : Tousen est aveugle !

Gin sembla réfléchir :

-Bon… Tu lui dis pas, hein ? En fait, c'est Wonderwice qui est allé les acheter…

-Oh moi…

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Bonjour à toutes ! On a dit au début du chapitre que nos espadas allaient baver. En effet, ils bavent de deux manières : devant les mangas et dans le lit ! Désolées pour les fans absolues de Grimm Grimm, on est en train de détruire un mythe !

C'est la fin de nos titres en –ions et –ons. En fait, on a décidé de ne pas continuer dans le délire parce qu'on aimait bien ce titre là.

Les yaois cité sont complètement inventés. En même temps, allez trouver un manga nommé _Le paradis des hommes sexys et musclés virilement_… Peu de chances… Quand à celui qui a des noms européens… C'était pour le trip… Rah, les noms choisis pour _Le paradis…_ on été vachement marrants à inventer mais vachement chiants à réécrire. Ca nous apprendra.

Vous avez vu ? On a mis « non mais oh » et « de la mort qui tue » dans le même chapitre ! On est des wineuses !

Grimm, c'est une vraie doudouille ici… On s'acharne, quoi…

Pour ce qui est du lemon évoqué par Ulquiorra, sachez qu'il n'est pas déterminant sur la nature du couple qu'on vas vous présenter : c'est pas parce qu'il se décide seme qu'il le sera. Mais c'est pas non plus parce qu'il le veut qu'il ne le sera pas… En fait, on aime vachement les couples qui switchent… Donc y'a une grande chance qu'en fait, ils changent souvent de côté…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il n'y a que très peu de couples qui, à nos yeux, sont impensables à retourner. Par exemple, le Gin/Kira… (non, on n'a pas écrit de Kira/Gin, non, on a pas écrit de Kira/Gin… Si, en fait, il y a bien une fic expérimentale dans cet ordi qui inverse les deux personnages. Si vous insistez fortement, on la postera… Peut être… Nan, en fait, on attend que ça : insistez s'il vous plait (rires)).

Merci d'avoir lu.

A bientôt !


	5. Le savon 2

**Espada's yaoi movie**

**Chapitre 5 ****: Le savon 2 (il est de retour).**

Base : Bleach.

Genre : Humour.

Couples : Grimmjow X Ulquiorra.

Disclaimer : Le strap Renji Abarai appartient à Faustine. Mais il n'a pas de rôle dans cette histoire. Sinon, rien n'est à nous.

Note : Bonjour à toutes celles qui nous suivent depuis le début. Bienvenue pour les nouvelles !

Avant de commencer l'histoire, nous avons un point à éclaircir : on nous demande souvent qui sera le seme et qui sera le uke… A vrai dire, on voulait faire la surprise, mais voici notre réponse : il y en aura pour tous les gouts… Voilà, on ne vous en dit pas plus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Bon, la scène suivante, c'est celle des bains publics…

-Mais elle n'a aucun rapport avec celle qu'on vient de tourner ! S'indigna Grimmjow.

-Mais moi je veux qu'on la tourne maintenant ! Continua Gin. On la tourne tout de suite, j'ai dis !

Voir l'un des traîtres au Seireitei qui piquait une crise n'était pas un spectacle très beau à voir. Enfin, pas très glorieux.

-A poil ! Cria Nnoitra avec un grossier ricanement.

-Très bonne idée, Nnoitra, le complimenta Aizen, tu vas aussi tourner dans cette scène !

-Ah ben non ! C'était pas dans le contrat !

-Je n'ai pas passé de contrat avec toi, tu es juste mon esclave.

-QUOI ! Mais… je ne m'en étais même pas aperçut !

-C'est juste que t'es trop bête, souffla Tousen-le-robot.

Gin sépara le groupe en deux avec un sourire : on allait enfin tourner cette scène orgasmique qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois imaginée. Enfin, enfin ! Il se retint de glousser : autant ne pas les effrayer avant que les choses intéressantes ne commencent.

-Je vous ai divisé : d'un côté, les seme, qui vont dans le vestiaire…

Il tendit l'oreille en attente d'une réponse venant du groupe actif. Cependant, elle n'arriva pas, il termina donc sa phrase, sans déception apparente :

-Le vestiaire seme. Et de l'autre, les uke, qui vont dans le vestiaire…

-UKE ! Répondit le petit groupe, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

-Bien, Gin claqua dans ses mains, je vois que vous avez compris ! Allez, tous dans votre vestiaire !

Une masse comportant les seme, mais pas seulement entra dans le vestiaire réservé aux actifs.

-Bon bah en fait, ils ont pas compris, constata Aizen.

Yammi, engagé pour la figuration, resta seul :

-Ben, pourquoi ils sont tous allés dans le même ? Je vais où, moi ?

Il se tourna vers le vestiaire uke :

-Tiens, je vais aller là, il n'y a personne.

Avant d'entrer, il posa cependant une question :

-Pourquoi Barragan ne joue t-il pas dans cette scène ? Il Forte y joue, lui, alors qu'il n'est même pas espada…

-Parce que beurk. Tu comprendras un jour, Yammi, répondit Ichimaru avec peine.

Szayel lui non plus n'avais pas été convié à la figuration. En effet, il était toujours préposé à la caméra, en compagnie de Aaroniero, qui n'était pas vraiment photogénique.

Dans le vestiaire, l'ambiance était… gaie :

-Tous à poil !

-Qui a donné de l'alcool à Findor ?

-C'est pas moi !

-Tu mens !

-Nnoitra-sama, où es tu ?

-Comment t'es trop beau !

-Qui a dis ça ?

-C'est pas moi !

-Qui dit « c'est pas moi » depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Cui qui dit qui y est !

-Salaud !

-Aïe, tu m'as mis ton coude dans le nez !

-Joli travail, Il Forte !

-Pas fait exprès.

-Alors vas crever.

-Ah, Nnoitra-sama !

-Et si je taguais sur le mur ?

-C'est mal.

-Je plaisantais, Ulquiorra, ne cérotes pas, ne cérotes pas !

-Attention, tu vas détruire le mur, quarta !

-Pourquoi Stark s'est-il endormit sur mes affaires ?

-Je sais pas sur quoi j'ai marché, mais ça fait peur !

-Sympa, merci, c'est moi…

-Oh, mes plus sincères excuses, Nnoitra-sama !

-C'est marrant, le seul espada dont on ne voit pas le tatouage, c'est Szayel.

-Je ne veux pas savoir où il est.

-Moi je sais, et c'est mieux pour vous de ne pas savoir…

-Ni son trou de hollow, d'ailleurs.

-Je-ne-veux-pas-le-savoir !

-Bah, dis toi que là où y'a l'trou, y'a pas l'tatouage…

-Nnoitra-sama, je n'arrive pas à enlever mon pantalon.

-Attends, je vais t'aider…

-C'est moi ou… il cherche ?

-C'est pas toi en tout cas…

-Anh, les garçons, vous êtes trop beaux !

-QUI ?

-Quoi ?

-QUI a fait entrer Charlotte Coolhorn ici ?

-C'est…

-Ta gueule.

-J'allais dire « c'est pas moi » !

-Justement, ta gueule…

Dans le vestiaire uke, Yammi sifflotait…

* * *

_ULQUIORRA : Oh, mais…_

_GRIMMJOW : C'est vous ?_

-Nan, c'est Aizen en string…

_ULQUIORRA : Je ne pensais pas que…_

_GRIMMJOW : Et moi donc !_

-Il a même pas fini sa phrase ! C'est mal poli !

_ULQUIORRA : Alors vous ?_

_GRIMMJOW : Ma salle de bain est en panne._

-Comment une salle de bain peut-elle être en panne ?

_ULQUIORRA : Et donc vous venez pour… ?_

_GRIMMJOW : Oui, pour me laver._

-En même temps, il est pas là pour danser des claquettes…

_ULQUIORRA : C'est fou, ma salle de bain aussi est en panne !_

_GRIMMJOW : Ce doit être un coup du destin._

-Nan, c'est la magie du film !

_ULQUIORRA : Ah !_

_GRIMMJOW : Me permettrez-vous de laver votre dos ?_

-Il est direct, lui ! Ils se connaissent à peine !

-Nnoitra-sama, s'il vous plaît… Taisez-vous !

-Coupez ! Hurla Gin avec un enthousiasme proche de l'euphorie.

Les espadas étaient à présent répartis dans toute la source thermale prévue pour cette scène. Les deux acteurs principaux récitaient leurs textes avec une rapidité encore jamais égalée : ils avaient hâte de se débarrasser de cette scène gênante. Devoir faire semblant d'être amoureux, ou du moins attirés l'un vers l'autre, avec seulement une petite serviette blanche/grise qui couvrait leurs attributs, et cette vapeur qui leur faisait tourner la tête et rougissait leurs joues… Vraiment, travailler dans ces conditions n'était pas concevable ! Une petite grève s'imposait, mais heureusement pour les réalisateurs du film (et les fickeuses aussi), Aizen n'avait pas inclut le principe de la manifestation à ses cours : « Comment être un bon arrancar civilisé » (cours suivit avec plus ou moins d'intérêt, il fallait le reconnaître). Donc rien ne perturba les ambitions de nos traîtres favoris.

-Ralentissez, les mecs, c'est in-au-di-ble ! Déclara l'albinos en détachant bien ses mots.

-Ronfl, fit Stark, rendu encore plus amorphe au contact de l'eau chaude.

-On s'emmerde… Quand est-ce qu'on tourne une scène de cul ? Demanda Szayel.

-Patience, Szayel, ça viendra bientôt, le rassura Aizen.

-QUOI ? (« Nani ? » dans le texte original)

Les deux acteurs avaient hurlé leur désaccord dans une merveilleuse symphonie, au milieu des cris intéressés des figurants, soudain très motivés.

-Ne vous déconcentrez pas, reprenons.

_GRIMMJOW : Que ta peau est douce._

Afin de justifier son texte, le sexta commença à passer ses mains sur son partenaire. Il se sentait très gêné, surtout que Nnoitra lui faisait des grimaces hors champ. Mais le pire était surtout que le dos d'Ulquiorra, qui n'était pas spécialement doux d'ailleurs, se crispait sous ses doigts, faisant sentir toute la réticence du brun.

Le quarta en question tentait d'afficher un air embarrassé. Le sentiment ne lui était pas inconnu (surtout que la proximité non consentie du bleuté et lui-même le rendait assez nerveux) mais l'afficher sur son visage lui semblait une tâche vraiment très ardue. Un vrai guerrier ne montre pas ses sentiments. Un vrai guerrier se doit de rester de marbre devant n'importe quelle situation.

Un bon acteur doit savoir faire face à n'importe quelle situation… Mais Ulquiorra n'avait pas été formé pour être acteur ! Vraiment, cette Inoue Orihime leur causait bien des ennuis…

Conformément au script qu'il respectait à la lettre (afin de ne pas perdre son titre d'espada), Grimmjow colla son torse contre son « amant » :

_GRIMMJOW : Tu ne dis rien… Est-ce que ma présence te trouble ?_

_ULQUIORRA : Je vous en prie…_

_GRIMMJOW : Tutoies moi._

_ULQUIORRA : Mais je ne peux pas, vous êtes mon supérieur…_

Gin laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui prouva à tous qu'il était pleinement conscient de la nullité de ce script.

_GRIMMJOW : Nous ne sommes pas supérieurs et… soumis, ici._

_ULQUIORRA : Ah !_

Sans s'en rendre compte, le quarta laissa échapper un soupir très sensuel. Cette onomatopée était belle et bien présente mais personne ne pensait qu'il l'aurait interprété ainsi. La voix du sexta avait prit une intonation étonnamment grave qui donnait des frissons au brun.

_ULQUIORRA : Je vous en prie ! Eloignez-vous…_

_GRIMMJOW : Pourquoi ?_

-COUPEZ ! Grimmjow, c'est pas dans le script !

-Tu dois dire : _Mais je suis bien ici_, le reprit Ulquiorra avec tout ce qui lui restait de panache.

-Mais c'est juste trop débile ! Répondit la panthère avec humeur.

-C'est pas plus débile que ta coupe de cheveux ! Lança Nnoitra en riant bruyamment.

-T'as rien à dire, t'as une cuillère sur la tête !

-On insulte pas Nnoitra sama !

-C'est pas une cuillère, c'est une parabole !

-C'est tellement plus glorieux…

-C'est pas débile, c'est ro-man-tique ! Hurla Szayel qui n'avait pas tout suivit.

-Toi, c'est même pas la peine !

-Vos gueules… Murmura Starck que tout ce bouquant avait réveillé.

-J'ai pas comprit ! Beugla Yammi qui ne voulait pas être en reste.

-C'est l'amour, lui expliqua Sommarie.

-J'adore Las Noches parce que c'est tout le temps le bordel !

-Mon dieu, Wonderwice est en train de bouffer les fils de la caméra !

-Mon bébé ! (Voix robotique)

-Taisez-vous… demanda Aizen sur un ton très calme.

Voyant que la bassecour ne l'avait pas entendu, il réitéra :

-Fermez la.

Aucune réponse : le poulailler continua de s'agiter :

-VOS GUEEEEULES !

-Attendez, j'vais les calmer !

Et Szayel tourna le volume à fond pour laisser entendre _La danse des canards_ à plein tube. L'effet fut immédiat : tous les gallinacés présents se turent, laissant seulement Grimmjow demander :

-Mais pourquoi Szayel écoute toujours de la musique de merde ?

* * *

_GRIMMJOW : Depuis que je vous ai vu, j'ai voulu vous faire mien._

_ULQUIORRA : Vous me plaisez beaucoup…_

_GRIMMJOW : Voudrais-tu m'appartenir ?_

_ULQUIORRA : Vous aimez les hommes ?_

_GRIMMJOW : Je t'aime toi._

Nnoitra baissa consciencieusement serviette afin de dévoiler aux deux acteurs son magnifique postérieur, tout en mettant sa tête entre ses jambes et en tirant la langue. Ne pas le remarquer était totalement impossible, mais Grimmjow et Ulquiorra tentèrent de passer outre :

_ULQUIORRA : N'est-ce pas un peu précipité ?_

_GRIMMJOW : Nous avons toute notre vie. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'instant ?_

_ULQUIORRA : Nous nous connaissons à peine…_

_GRIMMJOW : Je veux voir ton corps nu (et pas celui de Nnoitra)._

-C'est bon, on arrête pour ce matin, on coupera ça au montage !

-Vous avez bien mérité d'aller manger, les congratula Aizen.

-Oui, et après…

-Cul, cul, cul ! Hurlèrent Szayel et Nnoitra en cœur (mais l'octavo, lui, n'avait pas les fesses à l'air).

-Oh non… Murmura Ulquiorra.

-Quoi, tu stresses ? Lui demanda Grimmjow.

-Je… Non, ça va, mentit le quarta en lançant un regard qui voulait dire « Fous moi la paix ».

Le bleuté, lui, était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il ne se sentait pas du tout de coucher avec son ennemi juré… Gin avait intérêt à le remonter d'au moins deux numéros !

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Chapitre suivant : le lemoooon ! Bon, on commence par demander pardon pour l'humour à chier de ce chapitre, qui est d'ailleurs très bruyant. Si vous n'avez rien à faire, essayez de deviner qui parle dans les vestiaires !

Nnoitra est trop un chieur… Sachez que c'est l'espada préféré de Faustine (Violette, c'est Szayel)… On est trop bizarres…

Faut aussi que vous sachiez que la suite va mettre encore plus de temps à arriver car Faustine part à Lille pour ses études… On ne pourra se voir que les week ends… Mais on va faire des efforts !

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Violette : elle a quinze ans (ouaaaaais !)

Samedi, je pars pour animer une colo (Faustine). La suite donc, après le 17 juillet, ma date de retour…

Merci à toutes de votre compréhension !

Faustine et Violette.


	6. Couchons

**Espada's yaoi movie**

**Chapitre 6 ****: Couchons ! (Si possible, gaiement…)**

Base : Bah… Bleach, on croit…

Genre : C'est une histoire très triste qui raconte la séparation tragique entre Ulquiorra et sa virginité…

Couples : Grimmjow (avec sa virilité exacerbée) et Ulquiorra (avec sa virginité menacée)

Disclaimer : La virginité d'Ulquiorra appartient à Grimmjow, la virilité de Grimmjow appartient à lui-même et nous, on appartient à l'auteur, Tite Kubo.

Note : Bonjour à toutes ! Voici donc le lemon ! (Ca faisait longtemps qu'on l'attendait !)

Pour celles qui n'aiment pas, on va se débrouiller pour que vous puissiez suivre en sautant ce chapitre. Il est enfin temps de justifier ce rating M !

* * *

Grimmjow expédia son repas en deux secondes. Il lui fallait du temps pour se préparer psychologiquement à la scène suivante. D'après le script, il était dominant. Bon, c'était déjà ça de gagné !

Mais le problème résidait en son partenaire : et si Ulquiorra décidait de le céroter sans crier gare ? Si un combat s'engageait ? Pour être franc, le bleuté n'était pas sûr d'avoir le dessus, tout mâle dominant qu'il soit.

La panthère tournait donc en rond en essayant de se calmer : en vérité, il était terrifié, sans savoir pourquoi. Après tout, Ulquiorra et lui ne s'étaient jamais embrassés ! Pourquoi donc fallait-il tourner ces scènes dans le désordre ? La scène 3 était censée arriver avant la scène 7, non ? Grimmjow n'était peut-être pas une lumière mais au moins, il connaissait l'ordre des chiffres.

Il s'empara du script qu'il avait coincé dans son hakama et commença à lire cette partie tant redoutée :

_GRIMMJOW : Pour m'inviter chez toi… Tu dois avoir une idée en tête…_

_ULQUIORRA : Souhaitez-vous prendre un diner ? Prendre un bain ? Ou alors… me prendre… moi ?_

Le sexta failli jeter le texte à terre avant de le piétiner tant cette phrase était cliché. Il ne voyait pas du tout Ulquiorra dire cela ! Il lut les didascalies et manqua de faire une attaque cardiaque : en disant ses mots, son partenaire était censé déboutonner la chemise qu'il portait comme costume. En effet, Aizen avait décidé de les habiller en « humains ». Les deux arrancars ne devaient porter ces vêtements que lors du tournage, afin de ne pas les abimer (personne n'avait envie de faire la lessive).

_GRIMMJOW : Que j'aime cette proposition._

_ULQUIORRA : Je ne…_

_GRIMMJOW : Allons, laisses-toi faire._

_ULQUIORRA : Vous savez… C'est ma première fois avec un homme._

_GRIMMJOW : Alors je suis jaloux de toutes ces femmes qui ont vu ton corps nu._

_ULQUIORRA : Il n'y en avait pas tant que cela._

_GRIMMJOW : Que j'en croise une seule et je le lui ferais regretter._

_ULQUIORRA : Je vous en prie !_

_GRIMMJOW : Tu comptes encore me vouvoyer alors que nous sommes si proches ?_

_ULQUIORRA : Oh, oui, apprenez-moi, Grimmjow-sama._

-GAH ! Hurla le possesseur de Panthera en lisant la dernière phrase.

Sans blagues ? Il allait vraiment se faire appeler Grimmjow-sama par Ulquiorra? En imaginant le glaçon susurrer ces mots, il se sentit soudain très à l'étroit dans son hakama. Une vague de chaleur avait envahit son corps et ses mains tremblaient. Et avec ça, il devrait faire semblant de maitriser la situation ?

-Grimmjow-sama ? Fit une voix sensuelle à son oreille.

Le sexta recula de trois petits bonds en reconnaissant Gin :

-T'approches pas ! Essaies même pas de m'empaler !

-Heu… Franchement, ça ne me serait pas venu à l'idée…

-… Sur ton sabre... Je voulais dire m'empaler sur ton sabre…

-Bon, bref, Gin chassa d'un revers de main les paroles de Grimmjow, ça va commencer, tu viens ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Nan. Mais si tu participes de ton plein gré, peut-être que je ne mettrais pas les scènes ratées en bonus du film. Tu sais, celles où tu bafouilles en rougissant ?

-Il n'y a pas de scènes comme ça ! Gueula l'arrancar.

-Mais si… Souviens toi…

-On y va.

-Je savais que tu coopèrerais !

* * *

-Où est Ulquiorra ? Demanda Nnoitra.

-J'ai envoyé DiRoy le chercher, ce ne sera pas long. Répondit Aizen.

-Depuis quand mes fraccions sont-ils des domestiques ? Demanda la panthère.

-Depuis que tu as perdu ton rang d'espada… Répondit Gin, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Et depuis quand j'ai perdu mon rang d'espada ?

-Ben, depuis que les relations entre espadas sont interdites…

-Quoi ? Que… que… QUOI ? Mais alors Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra aussi ?

-Bah, nan. Vu que tu n'es plus qu'un arrancar normal, ça ne pose pas de problème qu'Ulquiorra reste espada.

-Mais c'est trop pas juste ! Pourquoi chui toujours au courant en dernier ?

Aizen se pencha vers Gin, un sourcil levé :

-Depuis quand les relations entre espadas sont-elles interdites ? Lui murmura t-il.

-Oh, c'est juste pour faire chier Grimmjow…

A ce moment là, la porte du super studio de tournage made in Aizen s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant apparaître un DiRoy assez mécontent, suivit par Szayel :

-Ulquiorra. L'est pas dans sa chambre. Bougonna t-il.

-Mais… Pourquoi DiRoy est-il en robe ? Demanda Tesla, un peu perplexe.

-Ben… J'ai pas trouvé Aniki, se justifia Szayel, auteur de cet affront.

Tous se séparèrent pour chercher Ulquiorra, car sans lui, le film aurait du mal à continuer (surtout que Grimmjow n'avait pas vraiment envie de changer de partenaire, vu la tronche des autres candidats au poste de uke).

Après quelques minutes de recherches, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence :

-On a perdu Ulquiorra !

-Oh, c'est ballot, répondit Nnoitra qui s'en foutait.

Le chaos était tel qu'un hollow n'y retrouverait pas son âme.

Grimmjow, malgré lui, s'inquiétait pour l'espada : était-il aussi terrifié que lui ? Après tout, le sexta savait qu'il serait celui qui souffrirait le moins. Il se dit qu'à la place d'Ulquiorra, il se serait déjà pendu.

-Où il est, mais où il est ? Bougonna Gin, de plus en plus énervé.

-Oula, y'a le taré qui va nous péter un câble, murmura Sommarie pour lui-même, avant d'invoquer Dieu pour les sauver avec amour.

-Je vais voir sur les écrans de surveillance, fit Szayel, content d'avoir enfin une idée lumineuse.

Illico presto, tout Las Noches se retrouva dans le labo du scientifique. Pour certains, ce fut d'ailleurs la seule et unique fois qu'ils acceptèrent d'y entrer. En fond, _La chenille_ se jouait en boucle, interprétée par différents groupes.

Grimmjow voulut sortir en se bouchant les oreilles, loin de ce lieu démoniaque, mais son avenir étant en jeu, il resta, courageusement.

Ulquiorra n'était ni dans leur chambre, tel que l'avait dit DiRoy (qui se débattait toujours avec la robe), ni dans les couloirs est de Las Noches. Le côté ouest étant réservé à Aizen, Gin et Tousen, il ne pouvait y être.

-Je vais faire le tour des chambres, murmura l'octavo en pianotant sur son clavier.

Comme à son habitude, le rosé était très calme dés qu'il se mettait à travailler. Lui d'ordinaire surexcité savait se maîtriser bien mieux que ses condisciples supérieurs.

Il n'y avait évidement rien dans les autres chambres d'espadas, mis à part Stark, qui n'avait pas daigné se déplacer pour la scène de l'après-midi.

Szayel refit un petit tour dans le couloir puis examina les dortoirs des fraccions. Toujours rien. Grimmjow commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

-On va le trouver, c'est sur, assura Szayel.

Un nouveau silence accueillit ces mots. Puis, à tout hasard, le scientifique revérifia les couloirs menant à la salle de tournage :

-Ah, ben il est là ! Aniki est avec lui !

* * *

-Ulquiorra, ton attitude me déçoit beaucoup, gronda Aizen une fois que tout le monde eut réintégré le studio, je pensais que tu étais assez raisonnable pour ne pas fuir tes responsabilités !

-Il était avec moi, M'sieur, le défendit Il Forte.

Le maître de Las Noches considéra un instant le fraccion blond avec un regard plein de sous-entendus, regard que lui rendit ce dernier.

-Nous allons _enfin_ pouvoir commencer ! Soupira Gin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Oh, je meurs d'envie de voir cette scène !

-J'avais bien dit qu'il péterait un câble, bougonna Sommarie, mais on ne m'écoute jamais.

-Moi, je t'écoute, dit Yammi.

-Merci de ton soutien…

Alors que les régisseurs (des arrancars de seconde zone) mettaient tout le plateau en état, Grimmjow s'approcha de son partenaire :

-Alors, prêt ?

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec une sensualité telle que le félin oublia de respirer pendant quelques instants.

-En tout cas, reprit-il d'une voix pas très assurée, moi, je… je suis prêt !

-Ca vaut mieux pour toi, lui lança Findor sans crainte de représailles.

Le fraccion portait en effet de gros cartons qui le cachaient presque entièrement. Grimmjow ne sut donc pas de qui il s'agissait.

-Tu veux répéter le texte ? Objecta le quarta.

-Nan, ça ira, merci.

-Tu l'as bien appris ? Demanda de nouveau Ulquiorra, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer cette scène. Une prise suffira grandement.

-Ca ira, assura Grimmjow.

-En place dans quinze minutes, hurla Aaroniero, allez vous maquiller, les deux acteurs !

Les sur-cités s'exécutèrent. Au début, Grimmjow avait un peu fait la gueule mais une menace de perdre plus que son rang d'espada (c'est-à-dire, sa place dans le règne masculin) l'avait vite fait changer d'avis.

-Moteur demandé !

-Silence, s'il-vous plaît !

-Ca tourne !

-Action !

Les deux espadas commencèrent à jouer. Pour le moment, tout se passait pour le mieux : le bleuté avait apprit son texte et Ulquiorra ne semblait pas menaçant. Cependant, lorsqu'il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, ses mains tremblaient. Le possesseur de Panthera le vit mais ne fit pas de mouvements pour l'aider. Il avala lentement sa salive et resta de marbre devant la soudaine timidité de son vis-à-vis. Cette candeur collant au personnage, Gin cru bon de laisser la scène suivre son court.

Comme prévu, le _Grimmjow-sama _fit son effet. Le regard réticent du quarta de même. Sans oublier les mouvements imposés, le plus grand s'avança :

_GRIMMJOW : Il n'y a rien de plus pédagogique que la pratique._

Bien décidé à obéir aux ordres de son supérieur et dieu, Ulquiorra s'approcha de même et enfouit sa tête dans la chemise de son partenaire, constatant que celui-ci avait mit à profit leurs leçons et sentait le savon à la lavande. Il commença à caresser son dos à travers le tissus de la chemise, se resserrant encore plus :

_ULQUIORRA : J'ai peur, vous le savez._

Grimmjow enserra le brun, plus par obligation que pour le rassurer. Il commença lui aussi à caresser la peau nue et chaude de son partenaire. Lorsqu'il entama une descente le long de la colonne vertébrale, le quarta se cabra et voulut s'éloigner :

-Ne te sauves pas, lui dit-il, d'une voix beaucoup plus rauque qu'auparavant.

-C'était pas dans le texte, murmura Gin.

-Ca se tient, lui répondit Aizen sur le même ton, on les laisse.

_GRIMMJOW : Tu as la peau douce. J'aime ça._

Ulquiorra frissonna et tenta de repousser la bête qu'était devenu son condisciple.

-Arrêtes, lui ordonna t'il d'un ton sans équivoque, laisse moi tranquille.

-Ah, tu me tutoies, maintenant. C'est pas trop tôt. Mais pour toi, il est trop tard.

-Il a super bien rattrapé le coup, remarqua Nnoitra, admiratif malgré lui.

Le quarta sentait le souffle chaud de Grimmjow contre son cou. Ce dernier faisait des efforts inhumains pour se contenir et ne pas oublier qu'il jouait un rôle, qu'ils étaient filmés. Un murmure lui parvint :

-Je ne veux pas.

Conscient qu'il était le seul à avoir entendu ces mots, il enlaça son prétendu amant et lui chuchota :

-Ca va aller, ça va aller.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, Ulquiorra tremblant encore en disant en boucle qu'il ne voulait pas que cela arrive.

Voulant le mettre à l'aise, le sexta commença à lui déposer de petits baisers dans le cou. Il entendit la respiration de son vis-à-vis devenir irrégulière, et ce dernier laissa échapper un petit cri, signe qu'il avait été surpris.

Mu par une intuition soudaine, Grimmjow le mordit violement. L'arrancar aux cheveux noirs glapit de douleur tandis que le bleuté le retournait en le faisant valser au sol.

La vue du linot blanc rappela à Ulquiorra qu'ils tournaient un film. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils mettent leurs problèmes personnels en avant. Il se mit alors à pousser de faux cris de plaisir lorsque Grimmjow le déshabilla complètement.

-C'est totalement surfait, elle ne tombera pas dans le panneau, remarqua Tesla, qui en savait un bout sur la matière.

Un frisson parcourut le quarta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et dur se présenter à l'entrée de son intimité. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, et il savait aussi que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Ce qu'il redoutait tant était en train d'arriver.

-Non, Grimmjow, pas comme ça ! Prépares-le, avant ! voulu crier Nnoitra, mais il se retint.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était pour se protéger ou bien si il ne voulait pas que Ulquiorra ne resubisse une deuxième séquence de torture par sa faute. Il se dit qu'il s'en foutait mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était faux.

-Ca rentrera pas, grommela Grimmjow, frustré.

_ULQUIORRA : Vas-y, je t'en prie ! Je ne peux pas attendre plus…_

Revigoré par les fausses avances de son partenaire, l'arrancar le pénétra avec violence.

Le brun arqua son dos et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun cri ne sortit. Il se reprit à temps et poussa un gémissement très bien imité.

La panthère, de son côté, souffrait aussi. L'intérieur de son partenaire était si serré qu'il en avait mal. Il tenta de se dégager, faisant naître un second cri, de douleur, cette fois-ci.

Malgré cette position insupportable, les deux arrancars étaient essoufflés, et ils firent passer cela pour du plaisir avec brio. Seuls ceux qui les connaissaient un minimum ne tombèrent pas dans le panneau. Le bleuté avait attrapé la nuque du brun entre ses mâchoires et le mordait afin qu'il reste en place. Son masque frotta la peau du soumis jusqu'à l'irriter.

Ulquiorra se cambra, pensant que l'autre prenait du plaisir à le posséder ainsi. Il voulait à tout prix que cela se termine, il tenta donc de suivre le mouvement de son dominateur.

-Coupez ! Ca suffit. Fit Gin d'une voix professionnelle très froide.

Grimmjow se retira et l'arrancar aux cheveux noir se laissa tomber sur le côté. Il Forte lui apporta une serviette propre qu'il saisit afin de s'essuyer. Grimmjow l'imita: ils n'avaient éjaculé ni l'un, ni l'autre mais ressentaient le besoin de laver toute cette souffrance.

-On la refera pas, je m'arrangerais avec Szayel pour que ça ait l'air potable. On vous demandera juste de la doubler, ça ira ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Gin s'éclipsa avec Aizen.

Silencieusement, les arrancars se dispersèrent. Personne n'avait envie de commenter la scène qui avait eu lieu devant leurs yeux. Seul Nnoitra resta. Alors que Grimmjow amorçait un retour vers sa chambre, il lui fondit dessus :

-T'es complètement fou ! Lui cria t'il, fallait le préparer, avant ! T'es comme une bête. T'es pire qu'une bête ! Si tu savais pas comment faire, il suffisait de demander !

Sur ce, il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et énervé.

* * *

-Je suis désolé.

Grimmjow baissa la tête. Il détestait s'excuser mais ne pouvait pas mettre cela sur le compte de son partenaire. Pas cette fois-ci. Le bleuté avait beaucoup d'honneur et savoir reconnaître ses tords était honorable. Il avait attendu le soir, qu'ils soient seuls dans leur chambre.

Ulquiorra le fixait avec un regard vide, assis sur le lit.

-J'ai voulu te mettre bien, je me suis pris à mon propre jeu.

-On a eu de la chance que t'en sortes vivant… Murmura le brun.

Ils savaient tous deux qu'il avait raison.

-Tu vas me tuer ? Demanda la panthère, sans peur.

-Non, viens, lui murmura l'autre en tapotant le lit.

L'arrancar obéit. Ulquiorra se cola à lui.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda le bleuté sur un ton candide.

-On va être amené à devoir faire ça bien plus de fois que tu ne le crois. Je peux pas faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé, et toi non plus. On va le refaire.

-Je… Mais… Bégaya Grimmjow, tu vas avoir mal ! Et puis moi aussi, j'ai eu mal !

-Pas de problème, mon hiéro me protège suffisamment. Je vais t'apprendre, viens.

-Mais t'as envie de coucher avec moi ?

Décidément, Grimmjow ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien. L'adjuchas soupira.

-C'est professionnel. Rien de plus.

-Ah ben si c'est professionnel, ça va alors…

Le brun attira son « amant » vers lui. Ils tombèrent tous deux en travers du lit.

-On s'est jamais embrassés… Murmura Ulquiorra, le souffle court.

Timidement, ils s'avancèrent l'un de l'autre, le regard fuyant. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, les deux sursautèrent, comme pris en faute. La main du brun se posa sur la grosse patte de son condisciple, entremêlant leurs doigts, lui intimant de rester auprès de lui.

-J'crois qu'il faut mettre la langue. C'était dans les mangas, souffla Grimmjow.

Pour toute réponse, le quarta laissa entrevoir un bout de son organe buccal. Avec appréhension, le bleuté s'avança, et mit leurs deux langues en contact.

-C'est nul… Fit-il au bout de quelques instants.

-Laisse-toi faire, murmura le brun.

Il scinda de nouveau leurs lèvres en allant explorer la bouche de son partenaire. Sentant l'autre se faire de plus en plus instant, Grimmjow cru avoir une vague de chaleur dans le bas ventre. Il gémit malgré lui et se sépara du plus petit :

-Oh non, ça fait trop bizarre !

Voyant que Ulquiorra était encore plus excité que lui, une jolie couleur rouge vint contraster avec ses cheveux :

-Oh mais Ulquiorra… Mais… oh ! C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

-Nan, c'est Aaroniero en couche culotte !

-QUOI ?

-Désolé, j'ai pas pu la retenir.

Cette vanne, si nulle soit-elle, avait réussi à dédramatiser un peu l'évènement l'après-midi. Mais elle avait aussi fait retomber l'excitation qui les avait emporté précédemment :

-J'ai plus trop envie, on dors ?

Ulquiorra acquiesça et ils se couchèrent tous deux.

Dans son sommeil, Ulquiorra prit la main de Grimmjow. Il ne la lâcha pas.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Bonjour à toutes ! Ah, ce chapitre est long ! Ca ne veut pas dire que les suivants seront aussi longs…

En plus, il était censé durer encore plus longtemps (la scène de la fin devait partir en lemon pour compenser cette scène de sexe nulle à chier qu'on vous a offert, en fait, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre)…

Alors, justement, à propos de cela, on tenait à s'excuser pour les promesses non tenues mais on voulait que cette scène se passe mal… C'est comme ça des fois, mais vous voyez qu'aucun des deux n'en tiennent rigueur (Ulquiorra perd pas le nord) !

OMG, Ulquiorra a fait une BLAGUE ! Il fréquente trop Nnoitra, y'a pas d'autre explication.

Il y a trois allusions dans ce chapitre : une sur une fan fiction d'une autre auteure (mais personne va trouver donc c'est pas grave), une sur une parodie (je n'en dis pas plus) et une sur un dessin animé non manga.

Celle qui trouve les trois gagne… notre reconnaissance éternelle…

Et pour finir : les réponses aux reviews sont catastrophiques en ce moment, y'en a à qui on répond pas, d'autres auxquelles on répond trois fois… Bref, on a du mal...

Merci d'avoir lu, la suite bientôt !

Faustine et Violette.


	7. Un baiser

**Espada's yaoi movie**

**Chapitre sept ****: Un baiser (puis baisons) !**

Base : Encore et toujours Bleach ! Mais on aime bien cette page de présentation parce que ça fait propre…

Genre : Limace. Vous savez, tout collant et qui bave…

Couples : Limace bleue X Limace verte. Ouh, trop ragoutant ! En plus, y'a un lemon !

Disclaimer : J'aime pas les limaaaaces ! On les a volées, mais on va les rendre en fait…

Note : Ils sont revenus de la lointaine Vendée (voix mystique). Ils sont là, prêts à vous présenter la suite de leurs aventures !

Nous accueillons aujourd'hui nos stars vedettes : Grimmjow et Ulquiorra sont heureux de vous présenter (Faustine lit ce texte à voix haute et on dirait le père Fouras) le septième chapitre et espèrent que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

Un « cocorico » sonore retentit dans la « chambre des amants », réveillant ceux-ci avec brutalité.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Grimmjow qui n'avait jamais entendu de coq.

-Aizen sama ! Hurla Ulquiorra, la main sur son zambakuto, prêt à défendre son maître.

Voyant que le cri terrible recommençait, il se figèrent dans une position assez comique, sur la défensive en regardant la porte.

-C'est assez répétitif, fit remarquer Grimmjow alors que l'affreux son retentissait encore.

-C'est pas bientôt fini, ce bordel ? Demanda Nnoitra qui logeait dans la chambre d'à côté.

Seul le bruit terrifiant lui répondit. Soudain, la voix de Gin remplaça ce boucan infernal :

-Alors, avez-vous apprécié mon petit réveil ? N'ayez crainte, il ne s'agit pas d'une attaque inopinée de coq mais d'une sonnerie préenregistrée, même si je doute que vous sachiez ce que ce mot veut dire. Nous vous attendons dans le studio. Ce message s'autodétruira dans quelques secondes, paf !

Et une petite explosion s'échappa du placard. Prudemment, Ulquiorra s'en approcha et l'ouvrit avec appréhension. De la fumée s'en échappait et on pouvait voir les restes d'un réveil cramé.

-Faudra vraiment qu'Ichimaru m'apprenne le kido, fit Grimmjow, impressionné.

* * *

En route vers le studio, les deux espadas étaient silencieux. Soudain, Grimmjow brisa le calme qui s'était installé autour d'eux :

-J'ai rêvé que je mangeais des chips… C'est nul comme rêve… En plus, j'aime pas les chips…

-Tais toi, on arrive, lui répondit Ulquiorra en réprimant un petit rire.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de tournage, tout le monde les accueillit avec un sourire compatissant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous ont encore préparé ? » ne put s'empêcher de penser Grimmjow.

-Les voici ! Fit Gin en esquissant un geste spectaculaire.

-Avant que nous ne commencions, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, dit Aizen d'un ton grave : une nouvelle fille a disparut. J'ai la sensation qu'Inoue Orihime tient ses promesses, pour notre plus grand malheur…

-C'est qui cette fois ? Demanda Nnoitra plus par politesse que par inquiétude (bien que la politesse ne soit pas sa qualité la plus remarquable).

-Il s'agit de Mira-rose. L'une des fraccions d'Hallibel. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à calmer les deux restantes.

-Ce n'est pas grave, reprit Gin avec sa bonne humeur malsaine habituelle, nous avons toujours nos deux sauveurs ! En place pour la scène 3, hop hop hop !

-Oh non, murmura Grimmjow qui se sentait définitivement mal-à-l'aise.

Après un dialogue d'une niaiserie avancée, ils arrivèrent enfin au moment si redouté : le baiser était imminent.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Nnoitra montrait encore ses fesses sur lesquelles il avait dessiné des smileys, des petits cœurs et des étoiles.

Grimmjow voyait les lèvres d'Ulquiorra s'avancer doucement et repensait à ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus personne pour le guider. Et il ne serait pas autorisé à sursauter lorsque leurs langues se toucheront. Gin avait bien spécifié que ce baiser devait durer au moins cinq minutes pour qu'il y ait quelque chose de montrable.

« Oh non, oh non ! » Pensa Grimmjow en sentant le souffle chaud du plus petit contre ses lèvres. Il se reprit : ils avaient fait bien pire ! Pourquoi un petit baiser de rien du tout lui faisait cet effet là ? Comme l'avait dit Ulquiorra : c'était du travail, rien de plus.

« Allez, j'ai rien à perdre » et il se lança. Son partenaire parut un peu surpris de l'initiative que prenait son bleuté de condisciple. Il réprima un gémissement lorsque la langue de l'arrancar rencontra la sienne. Il sentait l'empressement inattendu de Grimmjow, son excitation autant physique que morale et la perte imminente de leurs cerveaux respectifs si ce baiser continuait plus longtemps. Alors qu'il voulait s'éloigner afin de sauvegarder ses neurones, il entendit son seme pousser un grognement de réprobation. Il parvint cependant à se dégager et murmura très doucement :

-Ca suffit Grimmjow.

-Ca fait pas cinq minutes, répondit l'autre d'une voix rauque qui envoya des frissons d'excitation incontrôlés à son partenaire.

-Mais tu vas devenir fou ! Répliqua celui-ci comme dernière ressource.

-Pas toi ?

Comme Ulquiorra ne répondait pas, la panthère captura ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser, encore plus passionné.

Pris par une impulsion soudaine, Grimmjow poussa le brun jusqu'au mur et commença à glisser ses mains sous son tee shirt. Loin d'être effarouché, l'autre l'attira encore plus vers lui et inclina la tête, lui offrant son cou.

-Cou… coupez… Bégaya Gin. Ca fait bien plus de cinq minutes… Aizen… On s'en va, non ?

-Je pense que cela vaudrait mieux, répondit Aizen. Szayel, on te confie la suite. On revient dans dix minutes.

-En fait, comptez plutôt une heure, le reprit l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division, voir deux heures, ça nous donne de la marge.

Les deux dirigeants de Las Noches sortirent un peu trop précipitamment de la pièce pour que cela paraisse naturel.

Il Forte apporta aux deux acteurs leurs vêtements normaux et se proposa de récupérer les costumes.

-Je vais me changer dans ma chambre, répondit Ulquiorra sur un ton embarrassé qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il prit ses affaires et détala.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Yammi qui démontait le décor.

-Tout ira bien, Yammi, tant que personne ne s'en mêle, répondit Sommarie, rappelant ainsi les règles essentielles de la tranquillité.

Tousen approuva les propos du septième espada puis s'en alla vers ses quartiers, évitant ceux de ses deux condisciples shinigamis d'où on pouvait entendre des bruits plus ou moins incongrus.

Alors que Grimmjow enlevait sa chemise, Nnoitra déboula dans le mini vestiaire préparé pour l'occasion.

-Ah ! Cria la panthère d'une voix peu virile en couvrant son torse de ses bras.

-Je t'ai fait peur ? Demanda le quinta, perplexe.

-Pas du tout ! Répondit la mauvaise fois évidente de Grimmjow.

-Je suis venu pour te donner des conseils, continua la mante religieuse.

-Pas besoin.

-Je suis ton supérieur, tu dois m'écouter !

Alors que Nnoitra se lançait dans des explications très compliquées, Grimmjow mit ses mains sur ses oreilles en répétant « blah blah blah blah, j'entend rien ! »

-Nan mais sérieux, continua l'homme à la parabole, pour Ulquiorra tu devrais faire quelque chose.

A la mention du quarta, Grimmjow arrêta son brouillage sonore et ôta ses mains de ses tympans.

-Ah ! Tu m'avais écouté ! Cria Nnoitra, triomphant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu imagines entre moi et ce… ce fayot ? Demanda Grimmjow qui avait décidé de jouer le déni jusqu'au bout.

-Rien de plus que ce que j'ai vu…

-T'as vu quoi ? Oh Aizen sama, Szayel a installé des caméras dans notre chambre !

-Tu t'es trahis tout seul… Fit remarquer le quinta, un sourcil en l'air.

Il inspira longuement : expliquer la délicatesse à Grimmjow n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, lui-même n'étant pas un expert en la matière.

-Pour en revenir à toi, dit-il, je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies pas remarqué ta propre attitude.

-On dirait Tousen, là... Fit remarquer le sexta.

-Ne m'interrompt pas ! Le coupa le borgne, tu as vu tes réaction vis-à-vis de lui ? Regardes toi, tu baves en y pensant !

-Mais je ne bave pas !

-C'était une expression, Grimmjow. C'est plus bas que ça se passe.

Voyant que son interlocuteur avait raison, le bleuté se tut.

-Tout ce que tu as à faire avec Ulquiorra, c'est d'être l'écoute de ses envies tout en lui montrant que tu es maître de la situation…

-Et tu fais ça, toi ? Demanda le possesseur de panthera, surpris malgré lui.

-TESLA N'A RIEN A VOIR LA-DEDANT ! Cria l'autre tellement fort qu'il fit trembler les murs.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, c'est ta chasse gardée, lui répondit Grimmjow, impressionné.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son « amant », l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus de retourna vers Nnoitra :

-Bon, ben… Merci quand même. C'est la première et dernière fois que je te dirais ça.

-Allez, répondit l'autre en levant le pouce, montres lui ce que c'est qu'un SEXta !

Sur ces belles paroles, Grimmjow s'éloigna définitivement.

* * *

Lorsque le sexta espada ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il entendit de drôles de bruits :

-Ah. Ah ! Ah… Aaah… Ah ? Aaaaaah ! Hum ah ! Oh !

Inquiet pour la santé mentale de son partenaire, Grimmjow courut jusqu'à lui :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Ulquiorra était encore en train de tricoter. Il lui répondit très naturellement :

-Je fais des exercices de cris d'uke. C'est ton fraccion qui m'a conseillé de m'entraîner parce que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça…

La panthère soupira fortement. Décidément, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Contre toute attente, il sentit les bras du quarta l'attirer vers le lit :

-Tu fais quoi, là ?

-Nous devons travailler, lui répondit son interlocuteur.

Ulquiorra avait le souffle court, la respiration haletante et une légère rougeur colorait ses joues, ce qui prouvait que le baiser de la scène trois ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, en fin de compte.

-Je suis pas prêt, là, je le sens pas ! Cria Grimmjow qui commençait à paniquer, oubliant volontairement les manifestations de son entrejambe qui, elle, était tout à fait prête.

Apparemment, le brun avait une fonction _nymphomanie_, bien cachée derrière _défendre Aizen-sama_ et _ne jamais montrer d'émotions_ car il ne réagit pas aux paroles de son seme ( ?) et le fit basculer sur le dos avant de monter sur lui.

La vérité était qu'il avait décidé une bonne fois pour toutes de répéter une vraie scène de cul et que pour cela, il fallait mettre Grimmjow à contribution, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Le bleuté en question repensait à toute vitesse aux paroles de Nnoitra. Ca, pour maîtriser la situation, Ulquiorra s'en sortait très bien tout seul ! Quant à le rassurer et répondre à ses envies, il avait plutôt l'impression que c'était _lui_ qui avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Avec empressement, le quarta embrassa son partenaire et commença à lui enlever sa veste, sans demander son avis au préalable. Se souvenant du contenu de leurs lectures, il entreprit de laisser un suçon bien visible sur le cou du sexta qui se débattait en criant :

-Laisses moi tranquille ! Mais ! Oh ! Aaah… Ne fais pas çaaa…

Voyant que les protestations devenaient de plus en plus faibles, le brun mit sa bouche sur le torse de Grimmjow, en lui maintenant les bras afin qu'il ne se rebelle pas. Il avait beau être plus petit et plus frêle, il n'en restait pas moins le quatrième espada : sa force physique était plus ou moins équivalente à celle d'un sexta soumis et essoufflé.

Alors qu'il couvrait de baisers, de suçons et autres attentions particulières toute la partie supérieure du corps de l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus, il pouvait l'entendre gémir des paroles sans aucun sens qui l'intimaient d'arrêter ou de continuer selon les endroits où il était embrassé. Lorsqu'Ulquiorra arriva à son trou de hollow, Grimmjow dut se mordre les lèvres tant la sensation de la langue de son partenaire contre ses parois lui procuraient du plaisir. Il sentait la bouche du brun aller et venir sur sa peau et cela lui envoyait des ondes de chaleur entre les hanches. Il avait mal en sentant le contact de son hakama sur son érection tendue à l'extrême. Malgré ses efforts pour retenir sa voix, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des gémissements plaintifs. Tout pour qu'on le délivre de cet enfer de pantalon !

Sentant que la bouche de son partenaire le quittait, le sexta se tendit, attendant la suite des festivités. Ce fut lorsque Ulquiorra commença à le délivrer de sa prison de toile qu'il réagit. Rassemblant toute la force qui lui restait, il se retourna, inversant leurs rôles :

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça, lui murmura t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réflexion.

Voulant rendre la pareille à son désormais amant, Grimmjow s'empressa de débarrasser son quarta de la veste à queue de pie qu'il portait constamment. Il prit tout son temps pour admirer la blancheur de son partenaire qui le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'envie. Le brun gémit lorsqu'il sentit le masque du sexta râper contre son cou alors que ce dernier lui infligeait le traitement qu'il avait subit, le marquant comme sien pour un temps.

Lorsqu'il s'attaqua au trou de hollow situé à la place de la pomme d'Adam d'Ulquiorra, il comprit qu'il avait visé juste et découvrait que les parois de cette « absence de chair » étaient un point clairement érogène chez au moins deux arrancars.

Rassemblant tout ce qui lui restait d'effort, Ulquiorra voulut repousser le bleuté en posant ses deux mains sur les massives épaules du dominant. Si Grimmjow ne s'arrêtait pas, il allait finir par jouir dans son hakama, ce qui serait vraiment inconfortable pour le reste de la journée ! Avec un nouveau soupir de plaisir, le brun se demanda comment il pouvait encore penser à cela.

Méprenant le geste d'Ulquiorra comme une invitation à continuer, la panthère s'hasarda à descendre plus bas. Il couvrit le nombril de son amant de petits baisers curieux (il s'agissait d'un organe qu'il ne connaissait pas) tandis que ce dernier retenait des cris de frustration : mais qu'il descende encore plus bas, nom d'Aizen, à présent qu'il était en chemin !

Comprenant dans quelle situation se trouvait le quarta, Grimmjow ne s'attarda pas plus sur son torse et embrassa son entrejambe à travers le tissus du hakama. Ulquiorra cru qu'il allait perdre patience. Lui d'ordinaire si stoïque n'arrivant plus à contrôler sa voix, ses gestes et même ses pensées.

Enfin, cédant aux cris inarticulés du brun, le félin le libéra de son pantalon avant de s'allonger sur lui, frottant leurs deux virilités brulantes en échangeant un baiser.

-Vas-y… murmura Ulquiorra avec une voix teintée d'appréhension.

Se rappelant des paroles de Nnoitra, Grimmjow lui intima de patienter.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda le quarta en un soupir.

Pour toute réponse, l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus souleva ses jambes de quelques centimètres. Croyant que le moment était venu, son partenaire ferma les yeux, mais sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son vis-à-vis se poser sur le haut de sa cuisse, la couvrant de baisers et remontant lentement vers son sexe. Lorsqu'une langue timide vint lécher son gland, le cri qui sortit de sa bouche était si aigue qu'il n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

Grimmjow fit lentement le tour du sexe d'Ulquiorra avec sa langue, s'attardant vers le haut et négligeant volontairement ses testicules. Il cala les jambes du soumis sur ses épaules et, d'une main, commença à le masturber en gardant toujours sa bouche à proximité. S'assurant que l'arrancar brun était trop occupé à ces sensations nouvelles pour comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver, il présenta son majeur à l'entrée de son intimité. Lorsqu'il sentit ce doigt opportun tout contre lui, Ulquiorra sursauta mais, loin d'être refroidit, il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et son sexe se durcir encore plus.

Voyant la bonne réaction de son partenaire, le bleuté n'hésita pas et enfonça doucement son doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Ulquiorra réprima un cri de douleur mais sentit soudain un courant chaud lui parcourir tout le corps. Grimmjow commença à onduler son doigt et Ulquiorra gémit. Afin d'accentuer le plaisir, le dominant prit toute la virilité du brun en bouche en faisant des mouvements avec sa langue en même temps. Sentant que son amant était suffisamment lubrifié, il introduisit un deuxième doigt et commença des mouvements parallèles qui firent se cabrer le dominé.

-Arrêtes… arrêtes, murmura celui-ci entre deux gémissements, je… je vais… aaah ! Je vais… Tu vas me faire…

Comprenant que s'il voulait goûter à sa part de jouissance, il fallait s'arrêter là, Grimmjow s'élança vers la table de nuit de gauche en s'expliquant brièvement :

-Ca… capotes… Murmura t-il, très impatient.

En ouvrant le tiroir, il trouva bel et bien le nécessaire pour une relation sexuelle sans douleur (il y avait même une pilule du lendemain, à quoi pensait donc Gin ?) accompagné malheureusement d'un mot : _ah, vous les avez trouvées ?_

A la simple pensée de son supérieur, Grimmjow sentit qu'il y allait y avoir un problème.

-T'as trouvé ? Demanda son partenaire d'une voix lascive.

-Oui, je les ai. Répondit-il brièvement en essayant de penser à autre chose mais, rien à faire, la tête d'Ichimaru revenait tout le temps dans sa tête, flottante et souriante.

-Il t'arrive quoi ?

Piteusement, Grimmjow montra son sexe mou :

-J'ai une panne, fit-il, désolé…

-C'est rien, je vais te faire repartir ça, soupira le quarta qui tenait décidément beaucoup à son câlin.

Ulquiorra se plaça entre les jambes du sexta et commença à le caresser doucement en lui mordillant gentiment une oreille. Le soupir de son partenaire laissa deviner que ces attentions avaient fait leur effet, mais le brun ne s'arrêta pas là. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, il s'allongea sur le ventre afin de faire subir à Grimmjow le même traitement que ce dernier lui avait infligé.

-Oï, mets pas les dents, le prévint la panthère d'une voix pleine de désir.

Pour toute réponse, la langue peu habituée du quarta vint tâter le bout de son sexe. Assis, Grimmjow se délectait de la vue qu'offrait le brun et une idée folle lui vint. En quelques mouvements, il le fit pivoter afin de se retrouver dans une position communément appelée « soixante-neuf ». Tout en ouvrant sa bouche afin de permettre à son partenaire d'y glisser son sexe, il le pénétra de nouveau avec un doigt. De surprise, Ulquiorra resserra ses lèvres et Grimmjow résista tant bien que mal à l'envie de s'enfoncer au plus profond de la gorge de l'espada. Enfin, considérant qu'il était de nouveau en service, le bleuté repoussa son amant et commença à déballer un des préservatifs avec des doigts tremblants. Ulquiorra continua à le masturber durant ce temps, ce qui l'énerva quelques peu : il en perdait ses moyens !

Enfin, lorsque tout fut prêt, il demanda au quarta de s'allonger sur le dos et celui-ci remit automatiquement ses jambes sur les épaules du seme.

-Hum… Comment ça marche ? Demanda Grimmjow pour lui-même, car il avait peur de mal s'y prendre.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet à assembler, répondit Ulquiorra d'une voix blasée qui aurait pu les faire rire tous les deux s'ils n'étaient pas si excités.

En s'aidant de ses doigts, Grimmjow parvint à entrer la moitié de son gland à l'intérieur d'Ulquiorra.

-Ca va ? Ca fait pas mal ? Demanda t-il, mal à l'aise.

Il avait très envie de donner un grand coup de rein afin de ressentir toute la chair du brun autour de lui, mais il se retint.

Aidée par le lubrifiant dont il avait enduit le préservatif, la progression était assez facile. Cependant, le brun gardait un visage crispé et ne manifestait aucune émotion.

Grimmjow cru perdre tous ses moyens lorsque de petites larmes pointèrent aux yeux de son vis-à-vis :

-Ca va ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-J'y peux rien, répondit la voix enrouée du brun, c'est une réaction normale.

-Alors t'as pas mal ?

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien. Inquiet, Grimmjow approcha son visage de lui :

-T'es sur que ça va ?

-… M'oblige pas à le dire… Murmura Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow s'enfonça encore un peu, progressant centimètre par centimètres, puis demanda :

-A dire quoi ?

Voyant qu'il était presque au bout, il donna un petit coup de rein afin de se satisfaire.

-Unh ! Protesta Ulquiorra.

-A dire quoi ? Redemanda Grimmjow en répétant son action.

-Aaah ! Cria Ulquiorra.

En voyant les orbes noires du quarta s'ouvrir en grand, le bleuté comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

-Dis-le… murmura t-il à l'oreille du plus gradé tout en redonnant un coup de rein un peu plus passionné que les autres.

-Aaah, oui ! Oui, je… ah… je vais le di… le di…ire… Ralentis s'il… te… plaît…

Cédant à ce caprice, Grimmjow s'arrêta quelques instants :

-C'est… super agréable, murmura le brun en cachant son visage.

Aizen sama, faites qu'il n'ait pas réellement dit ça !

-Tu me sens ? Demanda Grimmjow par esprit joueur.

-Mmm… Oui…

-Tu aimes quand je te fais ça ?

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, le bleuté resserra sa prise sur les hanches de son partenaire et donna un si grand coup de rein que son sexe faillit ressortir.

Pour toute réponse, Ulquiorra cria de plaisir en sentant le sexe de Grimmjow s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui.

-On en fini ? Proposa amicalement le bleuté en commençant à remuer des hanches.

-Hum… Mouis… Vas-y… répondit paresseusement Ulquiorra.

Le sixième espada accéléra le mouvement alors que son amant s'accrochait à ses épaules. Ce dernier ressentait tellement de plaisir qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Soudain, il sentit la délivrance arriver et voulut prévenir son partenaire mais tout ce qui réussit à sortir fut :

-Grimmjow, je… ah… je… vais… Ouaaaa…

Après qu'Ulquiorra ait éjaculé sur leurs deux torses, le bleuté continua ses mouvements quelques secondes puis jouit à son tour. Ils se laissèrent tomber tous deux sur le lit et la panthère ôta son sexe de l'intimité de son désormais amant. Il enleva le préservatif qu'il jeta un peu n'importe où et serra son quarta dans ses bras :

-On a réussit, dit-il avec fierté.

Le plus petit acquiesça et se laissa aller contre le torse en sueur de celui qui l'avait prit.

-T'avais déjà fait ça tout seul ? Demanda Grimmjow sans tact.

-Ben…

Ulquiorra se sentait un peu gêné de répondre à cette question. Il l'esquiva plus ou moins en disant :

-Comme tout le monde, j'ai aussi des… besoins…

Cette information parut contenter Grimmjow qui lui sourit.

-Faut se laver, dit ce dernier avec fatalisme, on ne peut pas arriver au studio comme ça…

-A toi l'honneur, répondit Ulquiorra, trop fatigué pour se bouger.

Avec un rire enfantin, le sexta attrapa son homologue et le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain :

-On y va en-sem-ble ! Chanta t-il, profitant de la béatitude post-jouissance du brun.

Il se dit qu'il fallait bien garder ce temps si précieux qui leur était compté. Bientôt, ils redeviendraient des ennemis jurés qui venaient juste d'accomplir une part de leur travail. Et comment démentir leur relation auprès des autres arrancars alors que Nnoitra était dans la chambre juste à côté ?

* * *

Lorsque, en fin de matinée, les espadas se regroupèrent dans le studio, ils virent apparaître trois couples joyeux ainsi que Szayel, ravi.

Il Forte, étrangement, faisait un peu la gueule en massant son postérieur…

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Bon alors, il faut savoir que pendant ces vacances, on a à peut près rien foutu. C'est la nuit précédant le départ qu'on vous a concocté ça. On vous gâte, hein (rires).

Pas grand-chose à dire… Faustine est déçue de n'avoir pas pu placer de texte dans ce chapitre. Il faut savoir que ce chapitre est notre plus long ! En plus, il a été divisé en deux (la seconde partie devenant le futur chapitre 8).

Le lemon a été une vraie montagne. Heureusement, on a l'impression de n'avoir pas trop foiré… Au moins, il est long (rires).

On espère que tout va bien et on essayera de vous répondre, maintenant.

A bientôt !

Faustine et Violette.


End file.
